A Different Way
by SpikyStar
Summary: The Potters were never killed, instead their son was stolen, now years later they find him. On Voldemort's side...This is a Dark Story hope you enjoy. I plan to finish this!
1. Halloween

Chapter One 

Halloween 14 Years Ago

'Aren't you the most beautiful baby' crooned Lily to the baby that lay peacefully in his crib,

The baby had a shock of scruffy black hair and his large green eyes blinked up at Lily mirroring her own, he gurgled quietly and aimed a grab at Lily's long brown hair.

Lily laughed but couldn't help glancing up at the clock on the wall checking the time for a third time in as many minutes, her husband should have been back by now especially with the enforcement of the strict security measures that had now been placed on many of the light wizard's houses across the country.

'Of course he is' laughed James coming up behind Lily and hugging her, the young couple smiled at each other lovingly and they began to laugh,

'You worried me' lily gently scolded James 'I didn't expect you to be this late'

'Me neither' replied James 'Sorry, things got a little hectic at the ministry after the last attack and Sirius needed some help with a few of the files on the captured Death Eaters'

'I never expected to be so happy' whispered Lily 'Not in all the world did I ever imagine'

'I know what you mean, we have Harry we have good friends and we have each other, it's exactly how it should be' James smiled

'As long as you come home safe, I'll only shout at you slightly for worrying me' but it was with a smile she said it.

'Of course Lily and were safe here with the strength of the wards placed on the house' said James 'The only way a bad guy's getting in here is with the help of Peter, and he wouldn't betray us'

2 Hours later

The front door exploded with a deafening crash jerking Lily and James out of their sleep suddenly the sound up footsteps echoed through the house as if they had been magically enhanced

'I will kill you if you get in my way' Voldemort's voice coldly informed the two of them

James jumped out the mahogany four poster bed pausing only to grab his wand on the bedside table before wrenching open the bedroom door and dashing into the barely lit hallway, Lily was a few seconds slower than James having tripped over the cream rug on the bedroom floor that matched the décor of the bedroom

'James what are we going to do' asked he husband

'Lily take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –'

Lily ran to the door of her sons room giving a fleeting look back to her husband she felt her heart constrict with horror, fear, pain and a deep sense of love to see him standing in between Voldemort and her and Harry, James drew his wand up and turning he met Lily's gaze

'I love you' she whispered

'I love you too' he whispered back the fear for his family evident in his eyes 'you have to leave Lily, I'll hold him off for as long as I can'

Lily tore into her son's nursery with its happy wallpaper and smiling children's characters, she swept her son up in a bundle of blankets, he winked up at her and as if sensing danger he stiffened, Lily tried to open the window blasting it with all her magic but the window stayed closed, she realised she would have to face Voldemort, Lily knew in that instant she was prepared to do anything to keep Harry safe

James stood at the top of the stairs wand at the ready a shadowy figure reached the base of the stairs and it suddenly looked up giving James the full focus of his glowing read eyes

'Your efforts are in vain I will have your son' Voldemort stated no emotion present in his voice

'You can try' replied James trying to sound confident but all the time he could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, James backed up slightly so his back was nearly against the landing wall so close he could feel the frame of the sash windows digging in.

'I assure you Potter I will have him' and with that Voldemort sent a curse at James who spared a glance for the bolt of light, for a second adjusting his gaze from Voldemort, but in the second it took for James to block the curse another hit him sending him crashing out of the old window, James screamed with the pain of the cruciatus curse before landing hard on the ground outside he saw Voldemort lean out of the window smiling a cruel smile at James he sent another curse at James which left him screaming in pain before sealing the window making it impenetrable from the outside, James desperately looked around for his wand on the ground outside he spotted it only just spotted it in the dim light of the moon he painfully pulled himself to his knees and grabbed it sending his stag out with a message for help but he knew even as he sent it would be to late by the time that anyone could reach them.

James tried to stand but found the act caused severe burning to rip through his entire body, James gasped and drawing his wand closer to him and his blood soaked robes. He fired spell after spell at the house but a ghostly barrier had contained the old house making it impossible for any person or spell to enter. James could only watch in horror as Voldemort blasted open the nursery door where Lily and Harry were hiding

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'

James heard his wife plead

'Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…'

'Not Harry, please no, take me kill me instead –'

James heard a sound behind him and turning he saw Sirius's dog patronus arrive

'Hold on' the voice of Sirius ordered 'we're coming as fast as we can Moony and I and I alerted the other Aurors and Order members, Hang On! We're Coming!'

'There to late' moaned James as he heard a crash on the opposite side of the house following Lily's desperate plea's James began crawling where the crash had originated from, pain engulfed his body and his knees collapsed from under him unable to lift himself back up James resulted to using his hands to drag his body across the lawn littered with children's toys, after what felt like hours he saw Lily she was lying on the grass illuminated by the moon, The sight of Lily gave James a strength he didn't know he possessed, he struggled forward to Lily's side he reached for her. She lay silent on the ground blood seeped from her body.

James felt is breath catch 'Please God, don't be dead' he muttered taking her hand, but Lily opened he eyes and gasped

'Harry! What happened', she could see from her position James he was covered in blood and gasping as if in severe pain. Lily on the other hand felt numb like she had been bathed in ice, desperately she tried to move so she could help her son, but Lily found all her limbs felt heavy and unresponsive.

'We have to help Harry' screamed James desperately.

His pleas came too late for in that instant Voldemort blasted a whole in the wall to the house he had Harry clutched close to him, James and Lily screamed at him to have mercy on him, a shower of curses rained down on the house sent by the arriving Aurors but the spells didn't even reach Voldemort or Harry and he smiled a horrible smile at the Potters then apperated away from Godric's Hollow

The Order discovered James and Lily slumped together close to death, in the house's garden, Lupin and Sirius were the first to reach them, James could see in their eyes that Harry was definitely gone

'No' he whispered he could feel the darkness closing in on him, he felt Sirius grab him, James looked into Sirius's face 'Peter' he choked out 'He betrayed us' the shock was evident in Sirius's face,

'We will make him pay' promised Black and with that James slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Aftermath

Chapter Two

2 months later

Lily and James were staying at Sirius's house after finding they couldn't return to their own home. Number 12, Grimmauld Place however was big enough to accommodate twenty people sleeping in the bedrooms with still space to spare. On returning from St Mungo's James had refused to speak to anyone regarding Harry no matter how much any of his friends had pressed him he hadn't cried once in the last two months and Sirius and Lupin desperately tried to talk to him.

The only thing James said about the matter was that Peter would pay'

Lily was seated at the large kitchen table with Molly Weasley across from her, Molly was worriedly surveying her friend on her lap sat Ron her youngest Son her baby girl was at home as she was still very young.

'Lily…?' Molly began hesitantly 'Can I do anything to help you'

'I don't know what to do' cried Lily her eyes brimming with tears 'This is a nightmare! I just want my baby back, I want to hold him in my arms and feel him close to me, I don't know what were going to do without him, we have to find him!' the tears that had been threatening to break free spilt down her cheeks

James entered the kitchen to find his wife sobbing her eyes like his own were dark and hooded, without speaking he took her into his arms Lily hugged him tight, and James let all the pain out and cried along with his wife. Molly subtly left the room taking Ron with her.

A Month Later 

A month later one of Harry's blankets was left at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, It was covered in blood that later was tested to be Harry's along with a note. The Note read:

'Maybe you can bury this blanket as it's all that's left of your son'

Meanwhile

A black haired, green eyed boy cried plaintively out in to the silence with only Lord Voldemort for company

'Welcome home Harry' Smiled Voldemort 'You will be my greatest Warrior, you will be mine…and your parents can't save you, not now'


	3. 14 Years Later

Chapter Three

14 years later

July 6th

'Danny get down here' shouted Lily up the stairs of Godric's Hollow 'Or your going to be late'

'I'm coming mum' shouted a voice from upstairs 'I can't find my broomstick, have you seen it?'

'I asked if you had to pack anything else last night, and you said no!' Lily shouted in return 'and your broomsticks in the garden where you left it, after that quidditch practice you had with your Dad and Sirius'

'Oh yeh! Now I remember, I'll just get it and I'll be ready' replied Danny

Just then James came through the front door 'Sorry Lil's I just got a message from Dumbledore there is an order meeting in two hours, so we've got just enough time to drop Danny round at Luke's and then we have to go

'Right of course' replied Lily before turning to yell up the stairs 'Danny you have five minutes to get down these stairs before I come up and get you'

'Coming, keep your hair on' James heard Danny mutter as he jumped down the stairs with his broom and overnight bag, he reached the bottom dropped his broom and threw his arms in the air Ta Da! I have magically appeared! so are we going or what?'

Lily eyed her twelve year old son and smiled 'As long as your ready'

'All ready, Luke said that his Dad was at work so it's just us and Tonks tonight' Danny answered 'What's Moony gonna be doing' Danny asked his Dad

'Top secret Auror stuff' laughed James and ruffled Danny's brown hair, Danny looked more like Lily than James, Danny was the opposite to Harry who had his Father's eyes instead.

James glanced over at a picture on the side table it was twelve years old and had been taken on Harry's 1st Birthday, Harry was smiling wildly out of the picture, Lily and James stood on either side of Harry's high chair laughing down at Harry helping him blow the candles out on his birthday cake. The picture always made him think of his first son and what Harry might be doing if he was still alive, of course neither him or Lily had given up in the beginning but near the end it was the only possible explanation for Harry's complete disappearance that along with the blanket they had received.

James realised Danny was talking to him 'So can we go Dad please?'

'Sorry, what did you say Danny' James asked coming out of his trance

'I asked if we could go and see the Chudley Cannons playing the Hornets, I asked Ron if he was going and he said he was, so can we' pleaded Danny

'When is it' said James

'Next week, can we please? Especially after we had to miss the World Cup 'cause you had to go to work' Danny glanced at his Dad trying to look sad

'I think that comes under emotional blackmail' laughed James 'but I'll see if there are any tickets left' James was secretly glad Danny had asked as he loved any excuse to watch a match

Lily laughed as well 'honestly all you two talk about is Quidditch, and we have to go now or we'll never make the meeting'

James grabbed Danny's broom (A lightning 250 one of the best on the market) and jogged out to the car 'Come on mate what's holding you back' he called to Danny

Danny grinned at his mum and raced out after his Dad, Lily smiled to herself and shut the front door following her husband and son to the car, when she got in the front James tapped in their location on the crystal with his wand and then the location they wanted to end up at. They had recently got a new crystal after instead of sending them to the Burrow it had sent them to Burma, for which they were completely unprepared.

---------

'Harry, I need you' hissed Voldemort speaking in parceltongue, he was seated on a grand throne in an enormous room filled with Death Eaters, the room was lit only by torches, grand tapestry's covered the walls along with many weapons the floor was simple stone and it was on this floor that all of the Death Eaters were on their knees bowed down to Voldemort.

A tall figure entered the room through huge wooden doors Harry strode over to the throne bowing low, no longer was a weak baby but a fifteen year old stood instead, his body was not young though it was lean and muscled showing Harry was at a peak of physical fitness. He wore a black top with black jeans that were tight fitting and tucked into knee high leather biker boots, the boots had spikes on them with blades hidden in each heel, more blades were concealed all over Harry's body, who could throw them with deadly precision. Two wands were concealed in special straps on his belt surrounded by knives.

On top he wore a black cloak with a hood. The hood wasn't up though instead covering Harry's face was a simple black mask, all that was visible was Harry's green eyes that seemed to glow and a long scar that ran down his left cheek, his hair was tousled and rough looking, it reached Harry's shoulders and seemed to make his pale skin stand out even more. Down Harry's back ran a sword sheath it was custom made and fit Harry perfectly, if you didn't look specifically you didn't see. The whole effect made Harry look dangerous and mean and if you looked close into his eyes that was the exact impression you got with Harry. On his forehead was a lightning scar concealed by hair.

'You called, Master' Harry said on straightening up from his bow

'Sandook' whispered Voldemort in Human, calling Harry his title 'I have a job for you'

'Anything you request, I hasten to complete' answered Harry perfectly his eyes betraying nothing

'Yes, but first I have a gift' he hissed, motioning to a Death Eater on his left, the man sprung forward a bit quickly and shook the box he was carrying, Voldemort grabbed the long wooden box from his servants hands

'Fool, you could have damaged it!' with that Voldemort cursed the man 'Crucio'

The man screamed in abject horror at the torture he was enduring, many Death Eaters began to laugh just glad they weren't on the receiving end of such torment, Harry barely glanced at the man writhing on the floor, it was nothing new to him he had lived at the castle for years and had often been on the receiving end of such curses, as well as his fair share violence.

Voldemort turned back to Harry opening the box he drew out a sword it was very old you could tell simply by looking at it, It was silver with a black hilt, on the hilt was a glittering green serpent, the green was nearly as deep as Harry's own eyes

'I give this to you as the first lieutenant of my army, the sword of Salazar Slytherin it is only right you should have it to lead my men' Voldemort's red eyes flashed then he addressed the waiting Death Eaters

'I give to you SANDOOK! Prince of darkness' he passed the sword into Harry's eager hands.

Harry pulled his own sword from the sheath in his back and threw it to the side of the room, carefully he replaced it with Salazar's sword covering the hilt with his hair.

'I will not fail you, thank you my Lord' Harry dropped to one knee and bowed his head at Voldemort's signal he rose, 'What is the task you request of me?'

Voldemort smiled at Harry, 'It's an excellent chance to practice your duelling skills'

------

Dumbledore surveyed the group of wizards in front of him, the Order had certainly grown in the last few years, now their were just over forty wizards belonging to it's ranks many were trained Aurors, or had skills such as healing (Madam Pomfrey) or experts in such fields as potion making (Snape and Lily), whatever it was everyone had a skill to add to the Orders purpose. Many people had risked their lives for the cause, such as the Longbottoms who had narrowly escaped with their minds after James and Sirius had gone to their aid, or in other cases lost their lives such as witches like Jasmine Black who had been killed seven years ago, or Jake McNab who had been murdered personally by Voldemort only last month, yet the wizards were still willing to help the light sides cause, regardless of the danger or risk to their family's. It was that that made Dumbledore proud to lead them.

'Silence please!' Dumbledore hushed the crowd 'recent developments have led to new information coming forward, we have the next Death Eater attack location, thanks to many risks by some' At this announcement everyone leaned forward slightly in anticipation 'A small contingent of Death Eaters will arrive in St Tanock tonight they have been told to look for something but as to what we are still in the dark'

'Are we going after them' demanded Sirius 'I haven't had much fun lately'

'A group is necessary if we are to stop them, but there is more to it than that' informed Dumbledore 'new information on the so called 'Prince of Darkness' has been revealed to me, I don't think I can tell you I think it best that I show you'

With that he used Snape's memory of the presentation of the sword to show the Order what was happening

'He must only be a child' stated Kingsley 'Where the hell did he come from'

People turned to look at Snape 'I'm not sure myself' he replied 'Voldemort always kept a section of his castle of limits to all except his inner circle, it was rumoured more than once that a child was kept their, such things as children's voices were said to be heard when all was quiet, I myself didn't believe it until 6 months ago until 'Sandook' was revealed since then I have told you of what has happened'

'What has happened involving him' asked Mad-eye

'He rose quickly through ranks, he is feared by many and respected by others, he is completely loyal to the Dark Lord and has done many unsavoury things to ensure his placement at the top is secure'

'I'm not surprised, he's done unsavoury things if he's risen to lieutenant in less than 6 months' remarked Lupin 'I surprised we haven't heard of him before, what does the name Sandook mean?'

'It literally means Dark prince' in the old tongue, I'm taking it that this is merely a title as apposed to his actual name' Dumbledore commented

'He is also called 'Sandook ami ann' many of the lower Death Eaters add the last bit' Snape added

'What the Hell does that mean' asked Frank Longbottom to Dumbledore

Dumbledore thought for a moment before replying 'ami ann means 'of me', so they must be calling this Sandook, Prince of Me, It's very subservient'

'So are we trying to catch this Sandook tonight above all others' asked James

'I think it would be in our best interests to concentrate on him as he may be vital for the success of this war, as he is so young we may be able to help him see the light so to speak' Dumbledore said 'If he is so high up in the ranks he could prove invaluable'

Snape cut in 'Dumbledore I have seen this boy fight he is one of the best I've ever seen, he fights as if he was breathing, and he doesn't just use magic he fights using knives, it's another reason he is feared, the other wizards panic at what he can do with knives'

'Don't worry Snivellus' laughed Sirius 'we can work out a way to catch him'

Snape glared openly at Sirius 'No doubt you think you are untouchable, but I bet he evades you, he is brilliant, but I have never seen him kill anyone other than Death Eaters, which is confusing if he is so powerful and high up why has he never been seen killing innocents'

'That is confusing' Dumbledore considered Snape's words 'I wonder why he has never killed anyone else, does he hurt them?' Dumbledore turned to face Snape

'He has no problem inflicting injury on others, but again it's never a killing blow, I'm sure other's must have noticed by now' Snape replied

'Maybe they only see what they wish to see, if they are looking for a saviour who enjoys tormenting other's maybe that's all they see' Dumbledore said

'You can't be making out he's not that bad' Sirius sneered

'Oh No Black I would never make the mistake of underestimating Sandook, he may not kill, but I assure you he is very bad, and would cut off your hand as soon as look at it' stated Snape 'he is not to be underestimated'

-

The Order reached the location that had been disclosed through Snape's memory. It was a small village made up of about thirteen cottages, six cottages stood in a row to the left, six stood in a row to the right divided by a small road at the end of the road a solitary house stood its window dark compared to the rest of the houses. A thick forest surrounded the thirteen houses. It was an old village, you could tell by the buildings as you could also tell it was a wizard village due to the throb of power that hung heavy in the air.

An aura of evil clung to the cottage at the end, the seven Aurors shivered involuntary at the evil that had engulfed the whole village as if it had leaked from the dark cottage to infect the rest. Mad-Eye signalled to the rest

'I'm supposing the house at the end is the target' he muttered, 'so Kingsley, James and Morgan go to the left hand side, Sirius and Jacobs you go to the right, me and Lupin will go to the ends and set up the anti-apparition wards'

They had barely reached their designated places before three Death Eaters appeared with loud cracks, they didn't move for a couple of seconds causing Sirius to lean forward and mutter

'Did they suspect something?'

Before Jacobs could reply another man appeared however he made no sound when he appeared. He appeared as if he had been in place all along, obviously he was Sandook they all recognised him from the memory, he stood slightly in front of the other three Death Eaters he turned to them and with a nod he turned back round facing the direction of the dark cottage, before he could even take a step an eager Death Eater barged in front and raised his wand up high preparing a spell, he was about to shout is when Sandook flicked his wrist to the side the Death Eater flew through the air and in the split second it took James to blink a knife was buried in the Death Eaters chest, the Death Eater hit a tree, halting its flight through the air, the Death Eater then flopped onto the roof of one of the houses where he lay still

The Aurors in their various hiding places were all slightly shocked

'Blimey' muttered James to Kingsley 'he doesn't mess about does he!'

Harry was furious at the Death Eater how had he had the audacity to challenge Harry's Authority, Harry new his initial knife impact hadn't killed the man, Harry knew exactly it had hit Molte exactly at a centimetre and a half above Molte's heart, not an immediate killing blow, but if left untreated it would result in his death, unless of course his fall onto the roof had pushed the blade into Molte's heart in that case he was dead anyway.

Harry strode quickly down the street he could feel the glances that were cast on him by the hiding occupants of the houses, they nervously looked out only to hide seconds later behind their curtains.

'No more theatrics' Harry ordered of the two remaining Death Eaters, 'You are here to back me up nothing else, don't make the same mistake Molte did'

'Of course Sandook we are here to serve only you' replied the taller of the two

'We are not so naïve as to believe our lives are not extendable' muttered the second

'Let's get on with this' organised Harry 'I'll retrieve the item while you two stand guard I doubt she'll put up much of a fight to begin with'

Harry reached the dark cottage and called out 'Mella I know you're in there I can hear your heart pounding, what I'd really like to do Mella is cut out that heart, cut out your treacherous heart and display it my Lord Voldemort on a platter, which would you like gold…? Or silver?'

The door was thrown open and a middle aged witch threw herself on the ground in front of Harry she was plump woman with greying air her glasses swung wildly around her neck on a chain as she huddled on the floor 'Please have mercy! Have Mercy Sandook!' she begged desperately 'I was wrong to take it'

'Where is it?' demanded Harry 'Where is her soul'

'I have it, it's in the house' she grovelled at his feet 'Please Sandook show mercy!'

Harry surveyed Mella coolly 'you have done nothing to deserve mercy, but return what you took and I will consider the possibility

The Aurors all waited in the shadows simply watching they had no need to act yet, so the seven of them studied what was happening, the woman was uncontrollably sobbing at Sandook's feet, he hadn't even acted yet and already she was beside herself

'Return what you took Mella or face the consequences!' they heard Harry say

'Third cupboard in on the sideboard' cried Mella 'I put her soul in there'

'That's it!' said Harry astounded 'Are you really lacking in such imagination, as to keep it in such an obvious place?'

'I didn't think you would be here as soon as you were I only took it this morning' Mella whispered 'I thought the spell would be done by then'

'You thought wrong Mella' replied Harry, raising his right arm he pictured the soul in his head and called _accio_ in his mind and the soul in it's glass jar broke free of the protection placed around it and flew into Harry's hand, turning he passed it to the taller Death Eater

'Set this free' he said 'it should return to Cassa'

'Yes Sandook' the taller one answered and took the vial

'Smith' Harry motioned to the second Death Eater 'get Morte if he's dead leave him if he's not take him to Lason for healing then take him to Macnair for forgetting his place'

The second Death Eater left Harry's side and headed to where Morte lay. Harry turned back to Mella

'You're a fool if you think I believe your actions just now' Harry spoke to Mella 'What game are you playing'

At Harry's last words Mella reared up 'I will show you Prince of Darkness, what a fool you are, I only stole Cassa's soul so the Dark Lord would command you to track me down' Mella sneered 'Now I will defeat you, for having the nerve to think you could control me I am Mella, I serve no man'

At this Mella roared an inhumane sound that rattled the windows across each house on the street, she lurched forward and began to take her animagus form, the form of a dragon!

The dragon was not as big as many true dragons it only reached the top of the cottage, it was a dull grey colour with vicious black spikes running down it's back ending with a large spike at the tip of its tail. It roared and lumbered to where Harry stood, Harry surveyed it calmly not moving

'What do we do?' whispered Lupin to Mad-Eye

'We watch what's happening, let's not put our lives at unnecessary risk' replied Mad-Eye

The second Death Eater had reached the fallen Morte, and was trying to disapperate desperately

'My Lord' he called to Harry 'I can't leave this place'

'Then go to somewhere where you can, the block doesn't cover the whole country' Harry answered sarcastically 'And watch out for whoever set the barrier'

The tall Death Eater began desperately casting spells at the dragon, but every time a spell hit it would bounce of the dragons scales and fly off into the air, Kingsley barely managed to move in time before the cruciatus curse hit where he had just been standing.

'That was Damn Close!' he whispered

Harry had not taken his wand out instead he calmly signalled to the Death Eater, who was frantically trying to curse the dragon

'Leave this place now tell Voldemort by the time I return Mella will be dead'

The Death Eater nodded and ran off into the dark, he ran however straight into Sirius and Jacobs

'Stupify' muttered Jacobs

The Death Eater fell unconscious sprawled across a tree root Jacobs drew his own wand and tied him up, the second Death Eater struggled into the forest with Morte but he ran into James, Kingsley and Morgan

'Afternoon' said kingsley conversationally

'SAN…!'

James snuck up behind the Death Eater

'Stupify' he whispered

The man fell to the ground immediately on contact with the red light, Morte fell

They tied up the man, but left Morte where he fell he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

'That was quick' Morgan muttered 'three down, one to go'

'I'm betting this Sandook won't be as easily surprised as these Death Eaters' answered James

Harry reached to his back and slowly drew his sword the silver of the blade glistened in the night

'Mella you are going to die this night' he promised 'that I assure you'

The dragon roared again arching its head, the dragon lumbered forward at a slow place, Harry wasn't to worried

'Okay' he thought to himself 'If I get to the head, I should be able to kill it'

Harry smirked to himself, this was going to be the first proper workout he'd had out on the field in over a fortnight, and he couldn't wait to begin.

The dragon shot flames out of its mouth straight at Harry who merely raised his sword and let it absorb the impact, when the flames died down the swords blade was glowing green, it was shining bright with power and energy, Harry barely paused before he launched himself into the air he soared through the air and rising his sword high he slammed it down on the dragons arm. The creature screamed in pain as its arm dropped to floor in a puddle of blood. It ran off balance at Harry, but Harry moved with seemingly super speed he dodged the attack and put his back to the cottages wall. Using the cottage for leverage he pushed off from the wall and darted past the dragons attacks, he then swooped underneath the dragons remaining arm and sliced it clean off with his sword.

The Aurors watched in amazement as Harry disabled the creature, with speed and skill.

Harry was getting board of Mella, she was reduced to a incapable animal, deciding to finish the job Harry climbed onto the roof of the Cottage standing tall he walked to the edge and waited for the dragon to approach him, When the dragon's head was exactly level with Harry he swung his sword and lopped the head off, what Harry had forgotten however was the tail of the dragon, as he dealt the killing stroke the tail whipped round and caught Harry straight in the chest imbedding its spikes into his skin and tearing his clothes. The blow knocked Harry of the roof and into the air.

Harry used the strength from the strike to push himself through the air, he turned round as he travelled and landed smoothly on his feet, it looked seamless apart from the blood pouring in rivulets from his torso to stain his body a dark red.

The dragon crashed to the floor, with a shock that made the whole village vibrate, when it hit the ground the body turned back into its human form. Harry approached the decapitated body, he placed the sword back in its sheath and instead drew a dagger kneeling down next to the body he slammed the dagger into the centre of its chest and made a whole wide enough for him to put his hands in. then he cracked the witches ribs open and sliced out her heart. Harry did all this with deadly precision, having no emotion for his task. He then conjured a silver platter and dropped the heart on it, Harry clicked his fingers and the platter vanished, as soon as the heart was removed from the body it had shrivelled up and now closely resembled a mummy of incredible age.

'You brought it on yourself' Harry said to the remains of the body

A sound from the forest had him swinging round with his wand drawn

'Show yourself!' he commanded to the darkness 'Who hides from me'

The seven Aurors sprang from their hiding places effectively surrounding Harry

'Put down your weapons and you won't be harmed' spoke James clearly

'I don't think so Potter' Harry sneered 'I doubt you can take me'

'Oh, I think we probably can' Sirius said and lunged forward with a spell, the other Aurors quickly followed suit.

Harry threw up a shield around his body, the shield could was impenetrable from the inside and outside, so Harry had to drop it when he wanted to attack anyone, the seven aurors yelled spells at Harry, the spells were absorbed by the shield. The aurors paused for a moment realising their attack was futile. Harry took this as his chance and threw his shield off he flicked his wrist and three of the aurors flew backwards they hit a cottage on the far left and slumped to the ground unconscious.

The remaining four immediately took this as their opportunity to attack once more

'Reducto' yelled Sirius, the spell missed Harry by a fraction of an inch

Harry laughed 'Your aims off Black, would you like me to stand still next time'

Black growled at Harry 'Reducto!' he yelled again, 'Expelliarmus!'

This time the spell hit and Harry's wand went flying from his hand, Harry grabbed his second wand and pointed it at the four aurors, then he shielded again, while he was shielded he pulled out three daggers from his belt, dropping his shield he flung the daggers one hit Lupin in the shoulder, effectively dropping him. The next hit Sirius in the leg, it collapsed beneath him and he struggled to get back up but was unable to. The third hit Mad-Eye in his wooden leg, the blow didn't even register to him he kept coming along with James. The two of them faced Harry wands drawn at the ready.

'Giving up yet?' jeered Harry

''Not a chance, boy!' yelled Mad-Eye his eye swivelling around to check on the aurors behind him

Sirius and Lupin though injured were not faced with life threatening injuries, they just had problems moving around. Harry flicked his wand towards one end of the street

'ACCIO ANTI- APPARITION GLOBE' He shouted

The small globe that blocked apparition soared through the air Harry raised his wand and before Mad-Eye or James could stop him he hit it with a blast of red light, the small globe exploded in a flash of light

'Goodbye' smiled Harry and with that he disaperated

'NO!' shouted James

'Oh Hell' roared Moody

'At least we have the other Death Eaters' gasped Lupin from his position on the ground

'Always the bloody optimist' Sirius hissed through gritted teeth


	4. Voldemort

Chapter Four

Harry swept down a dimly lit corridor heading towards Voldemort's chamber, on his way he passed Death Eaters who all but jumped in order to get out of his way, Harry ignored them completely he had eyes only for the door at the end of the corridor. A Death Eater was placed either side of the door, as Harry approached they each bowed their heads to him before drawing open the huge oak doors they open with a rumble and Harry strode in, he was still leaving drops of blood on the floor behind him but no where near as bad as it had been.

Lord Voldemort regarded him coolly as he bowed before him

'You succeeded in your task but I lost three Death Eaters, out there, care to explain why?'

'My Lord, Molte deserved to be lost, his incompetence nearly jeopardised the entire mission, Onage and Smith, lost themselves as they were so out of touch with their surroundings they didn't notice seven aurors until they were overpowered' Harry replied bowing his head low

'Not one member of the light wizards was killed, care to explain' Voldemort said his voice even

'My Lord there were many of them' Harry answered 'I thought it was best to complete the job and withdraw as soon as possible'

'Your judgement is noted' Voldemort hissed 'CRUCIO!'

Harry screamed in pain and leaned forward in pain

'The mistake will not be made again, I trust'

'Never, My Lord, Never' Harry said pushing himself back up 'I will not fail you again'

Lord Voldemort nodded, a slight incline of his head 'after you are healed, practice your fighting, ensure next time you are not in this position, or the ramifications will be great'

With that Harry climbed to his feet and again nodded his head to Lord Voldemort

'You are just, My Lord, for that I thank you, before I leave though I have a present for you'

Voldemort leaned forward with anticipation 'What have you brought me my warrior?'

Harry clicked his fingers and the silver platter appeared floating next to Voldemort's hand, Voldemort stretched his arm out and picked up the bloody organ, he gazed at it with fascination before tuning to Harry and laughing 'You have done well' the sound came cold and cruel as the laughter before it. 'You are my best' he commended Harry

Harry nodded his thanks and withdrew from Voldemort

Harry left the room blasting an unfortunate Death Eater into a torch when the woman made the mistake of getting in his way, Voldemort smiled at his retreating back, Harry was one of his favourite Death Eaters, and it made Voldemort smile to think he had the boy's loyalty when it was Voldemort who had stolen Harry from his own family. Voldemort settled back to enjoy torturing another Death Eater.

-------

Harry sped quickly back down the corridor heading to his own living quarters. They were situated in the opposite wing of the house when he reached them he dismissed the guard standing nearby and entered his rooms the first thing you saw was a living room. Harry had four rooms one was the living room which was a relatively plain room with dark wood floors and dark red walls it had a comfortable red sofa at one side and a low wood table at the other. There were two doors leading off the living room,

Harry entered through one of the doors into his bedroom, it had a grand four poster mahogany bed covered in dark blue throws and cushions the walls were also dark blue, on the wood floor was a dark blue rug which Harry often used to meditate on in order to further control of his powers. A large rack filled with knives and other weapons hung to one wall and a cupboard took up the space of another. There was one door leading off from this room.

Out of the door came an elderly female house elf. She was so old she was hunched slightly over she had large eyes one of which was milky white and blind the other gazed at Harry, she wore a clean sheet wrapped around her like a toga. She smiled at Harry, and he smiled back at her the first true smile all day, she frowned however when she saw the state of him

'How badly are you hurt' she asked her voice, sweet like elderly Grandmothers voices are supposed to be like 'Let me help you with those cuts, they could get infected'

'I'm fine Kaiita, please don't fuss I can take care of them myself' Harry answered, he loved the elf, he wasn't supposed to as she was the 'help' but he couldn't help it, she had basically raised him from a baby, she gave him love and comfort when he was alone and scared or in pain, she went against Voldemort's orders by doing that, and by doing that she risked her life.

'Of course you are' replied Kaiita 'you wouldn't except help unless you were on death's door, even then it would be a struggle'

Harry smiled 'I can take care of myself'

Kaiita frowned again 'I'll get some healing balm seeing as you are so insistent on looking after yourself'

'Thank You Kaiita' Harry smiled again and walked into the room Kaiita had just emerged from, it was a bathroom with enough white marble to build a city, a huge bath stood at the centre big enough to fit at least four people, glass mirrors covered one wall and a sink stood against them resembling a fountain.

Harry shrugged off his cloak and boots a shed his weapons carefully, the blood had begun to dry causing the shredded t-shirt to stick to the wound, Harry hissed in pain as he pulled the ripped material away from his chest causing the wounds to reopen and drip blood. Harry tore his mask off his face and dropped it on the floor, Kaiita knew what Harry looked like so there was no harm in her seeing his face.

A bottle of purple cream appeared floating just in front him

'Thanks Kaiita' he called through the closed door

Applying the cream was painful it smoked on contact with the cuts and stung, with the cream the cuts would take about a day to heal as they weren't that deep or severe

Harry left the room wearing only his jeans, entering his room (now empty) he pulled some exercise gear out of the cupboard he pulled it on before, heading back into the living room. Harry walked into through the other door, the room beyond was one huge training ground. It was a bare stone floored and walled room, equipped for wizard and muggle duelling as well as having moving models for target practice.

It was Harry's favourite room and to be ordered to practice in it for punishment was fine by him.

Halfway through his workout Kaiita appeared in front of him 'Harry, Draco and Pansy are here they wanted to see if you're free'

'Sure' Harry said, he didn't bother with the mask as he never usually did with Pansy or Draco 'send them in'

'Hi Harry, I wish I could duel like you' Draco said eying the training room with envy

'Awww is ickle Draco jealous' Harry laughed and Draco punched his arm

'I'm not jealous of you Harry, not a chance' mocked Draco 'I enjoy my freedom'

Harry frowned slightly at this, even though Harry could come and go as he pleased he always wore a mask to conceal himself, also Draco got to go to school. Harry had been trained by some of the best dark Wizards but he still had a slight yearning to what it would be like at a place like Hogwarts, not that he would ever find out.

'Freedom, won't give me power Draco' Harry paused and turned to Pansy who bowed her head him 'What did you need to talk to me about?'

'Do we need an excuse to talk to you?' simpered Pansy

'Of course not I was just wondering why you were at the castle' stated Harry

'Voldemort called a meeting our parents had to attend so we thought we might as well come anyway' answered Draco 'Can we torture something?'

-------

'unbelievable' moaned Sirius 'he beat us all with out even having to work at it'

Sirius was slumped on a bed at St Mungo's a healer was trying to work on his leg but Sirius kept moving around, and joggling the knife imbedded in his thigh. Lupin was in a similar state in the bed next to him but unlike Sirius he was staying still. Kingsley was back on his feet leaning on a wall next to James.

'He was good' remarked James 'effortlessly so'

'Well you're not the one who got stabbed are you' growled Sirius 'forgive me for not singing his praises'

James only laughed at Sirius 'Oh come on, it could have been a lot worse than it was '

'That's true' added Lupin he could have easily finished us off but he chose to leave instead'

'I can't believe I got knocked out by a kid' muttered Kingsley ashamedly

They were interrupted by the arrival of Lily however who walked into the room looking relieved

'I heard no one was seriously hurt' she said 'Thank God for that'

James went over and hugged Lily 'it could have been a lot worse' he repeated

Tonks rushed into the room with her toddler son Teddy clutched in one arm, as she moved into the room his hair changed from blue to purple, hanging to the other arm was her daughter Silky, who had pointy teeth and long black hair she was about six, the crowd was followed by Danny, Luke (Tonks and Lupin's oldest child who had silver hair at the moment) and Jamie, Sirius's son (the three boys were all the same age, Jamie looked very similar to Black but he had short hair, his Mum Jasmine had been killed seven years ago by Bella Lestrange)

'I was so worried about you' she said to Lupin and smiled at him

Lupin smiled back 'I'm fine Tonks'

'Daddy!' yelled Silky and hugged him, Lupin hugged her back awkwardly as he had a knife imbedded in his shoulder

'Hey, baby' he said 'why don't you go with Luke and get an ice cream'

'Great' Luke groaned sarcastically 'won't that be fun'

Luke took Teddy from Tonks and grabbed Silky's hand 'Come on then lets go ice cream hunting' and the three of them left the room

'You look like shit!' laughed Jamie at Sirius 'What did you forget not to play with knives'

Everyone laughed at Jamie, even Sirius, who pretend glared ate Jamie and said

'you better watch Jamie it, or I might decide to play knives with you'

'Ooh scary Dad' joked Jamie

'What happened Dad' Danny asked James

'We underestimated the enemy, that's what!' Mad-Eye said emerging through the open door

'What's awful that Snape was actually right' Sirius moaned 'He'll love the fact he was actually right'

'Padfoot, no matter how much he'll love it, we still have to catch the boy' Lupin said thoughtfully

'Catch who?' demanded Danny

'No one you need to know about' answered Lily 'Maybe you and Jamie should go and find Luke and help him with the kids'

'Please don't' groaned Jamie

'Yes I agree with Lily' Sirius added 'so go and explore Jamie'

'I'm twelve not five Dad, I don't explore' Jamie moaned 'And Moody I don't know if you know, but you've got a knife in your leg'

Jamie and Danny trooped out looking dejected, Mad- Eye looked down at the black hilted dagger buried in his wooden leg and pulled the knife out of the wood

'I'd forgotten about that' he said 'I came to tell you that the Death Eaters aren't talking they said they'd rather go to Azkaban than get on the wrong side of Sandook'

'That's no good' James said 'How are we going to catch him now?'

'Dumbledore's ordered a meeting tonight, everyone has to go' Moody announced 'Snape said he had some information that could help'

'All hail Snape' muttered Sirius 'OWWW!!' he yelled when the healer pulled the knife out 'you could have given some warning' he growled

'Stop being a baby' laughed James and jumped out the way when Sirius tried to hex him

That Night

The Order's meeting room was situated in Sirius's house, as the thing was big enough to be a manor, the room they used was the basement as it was spread across the entire length of the house, Sirius has made it more habitable by carpeting the floor and adding lots of light. Chairs were spread out and on the walls were detailed plans of attacks etc. It was here were everyone was gathered

'As I was saying' spoke Dumbledore 'we know that, the Death Eaters won't talk to us and we don't have enough on them, to get permission to use veritaserum, so instead Severus has an idea for drawing Sandook out'

Dumbledore sat down and Snape stood up,

'The Dark lord is worried that Smith or Morte will reveal anything that could damage his position in the war'

'Why isn't he worried about Onage?' interjected Arthur Weasley 'Surely he must pose a risk'

'Onage does not worry The Dark lord because The Dark lord made him perform an unbreakable promise, if Onage was to reveal any of the Dark Lord's secrets he would die instantly' answered Snape 'I think for this to work we need to focus on Smith, because he posses the biggest risk to The Dark lord, Morte is not even close to the inner circle, he's to new and doesn't know enough to be any more than a mere annoyance, I doubt he'll risk Sandook for him'

'Are you saying you have a plan' asked Alice Longbottom

'Oh yes' twinkled Dumbledore 'and very good one at that'


	5. The Trap

Chapter Five

July 9th

Snape bowed down in front of Voldemort's throne, The room was relatively empty apart from the huge snake 'Nagini' stretched out on the floor and the figure of Sandook, who stood behind Voldemort's throne concealed by both his mask and a dark hood. Along the stone walls a few Death Eaters were stationed, hidden in the shadows.

Raising his head Snape looked at Voldemort

'My Lord, I have information, important to our cause' Snape said his voice carefully bland

'Well tell me then' instructed Voldemort 'or would you require some persuasion' Voldemort raised his wand slightly

'Smith has told the ministry all about your inner circle' said Snape hesitantly, drawing back slightly from Voldemort

'What!' roared Voldemort 'How dare he! Snape, when and how did you find this out?'

'I heard Kingsley telling Dumbledore last night' replied Snape 'They were talking about the fact Smith had appeared at Wizengamot two days ago and had given up sensitive information regarding you, My Lord, Dumbledore asked if Smith's release had been finalised'

'Indeed' Voldemort muttered his eyes flashing in anger 'Do you know where he's being kept?'

'No' hurried Snape 'but Kingsley said it was imperative to hide Smith somewhere where he'd be safe from Death Eaters'

Voldemort laughed, a cold sound that chilled Snape to his core

'No Where Is Safe From My Darkness…'

Voldemort signalled Harry with a slight hiss 'Harry' he spoke in Parceltongue 'find Smith and be creative with his death'

'My Lord,' Harry hissed back 'What if he's being protected'

'Use your Imagination' sneered Voldemort 'They don't call you my Executioner for nothing

Harry smiled his white teeth flashing in the dimly lit room, his heart contracted slightly with anticipation. Voldemort smiled, a slight twist to his lips

'Go forth my warrior and make me proud' Voldemort announced 'and as for you Snape you are dismissed, return to Dumbledore, and be useful'

-------

The location the Order chose was an abandoned lighthouse situated on an open cliff, waves from the sea crashed against the rock face. It was a dark stormy night and the rain crashed down on the muddy ground surrounding the old lighthouse. The Order had chosen the location due to the woodland surrounding the lighthouse on the opposite side to the precipice.

Smith was being held at the base of the tower, he was magically connected to the lighthouse by Moody so he couldn't escape unless Moody allowed him to, something Moody had assured the terrified man was not going to happen

'Don't you understand' he had shouted 'he will kill me, when I have done nothing to deserve his wrath'

'Think of it as an alternative jail sentence' Moody had replied nonchalantly

After the abysmal defeat of last time, the aurors were taking no chances, there were fifteen of them hiding in various places, including in the trees, at the top of the lighthouse and concealed by the dissolution spell and assorted invisibility cloaks. The aurors had secured the anti-apparition globes with spells that meant only one of themselves could summon it.

'No mistakes this time' called Mad-Eye to everyone 'As soon as we have a clear shot I'll give the signal and we attack, everyone understands what their job is so we attack fast and don't give him a chance to stop us'

All the aurors answered in response

'Sure' called James 'let's get him'

'The little gits not getting away like last time' shouted Sirius, whose leg had healed over the three days since their last encounter with Sandook.

Satisfied they all knew their places Moody signalled them to get ready, they responded immediately displaying the excellent skills that all aurors needed

An hour later they were still waiting for Sandook to appear, many of the aurors were getting impatient with the lack of action, the rain had effectively soaked them to the bone and cold was beginning to set in, no matter how many rain reflector spells they did the rain always found a way to get through

'Do you think they suspected something?' Lupin whispered to Frank Longbottom, they were both in the lighthouse with Smith, both were crouched in a dark corner

'Is that why he hasn't turned up?'

Before Frank could answer Smith spoke

'He'll come' he whispered 'because of you I'm on his list, once Voldemort adds a name, he goes and gets them'

'What list?' asked Frank

'His list of the dead, Sandook's job is to keep order in the ranks, so if the Dark Lord decides a Death Eater has betrayed him he sends out Sandook' said Smith fearfully, his eyes flicking round as if expecting Voldemort to jump out of the shadows 'He's our bogeyman, no one goes against him'

'How do you get off the list' Lupin enquired

'You die' muttered Smith

---------

Harry arrived in the muddy stretch of land at exactly midnight, he appeared in absolute silence and his arrival took a second to register to the aurors. Harry was again dressed in similar clothes to his previous attack, this time however the hood was up on his thick cloak, Harry had his mask on and all you could see in the darkness were two green emerald eyes and a sliver of pale skin. He paused for a moment taking the time to have one last drag on his green smoking cigarette before dropping it on the wet mud. Harry then walked quickly to the door of the lighthouse drawing his wand he raised it and muttered a spell, immediately the door to the lighthouse was blown off its hinges it flew backwards into the room to smash onto a wall.

Harry looked down at Smith's shaking figure, he had curled up onto himself and was openly sobbing. Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him back out into the openness of the outside.

'You know why I'm here' he called over the sound of rain

Smith nodded shaking his downcast head 'I never betrayed him Sandook, I promise'

'Maybe you didn't' responded Harry causing many aurors to lean forward 'but I have been ordered by Voldemort to dispose of you, you have been deemed a risk'

'I've known you since you were a child' Smith said looking into Harry's hidden face 'but you would kill me simply because you have been ordered too'

'I take no pleasure in the thought of killing you, but it is necessary in order to ensure my own survival' Harry said his voice taking on a blank tone that held no emotion 'I appreciate what you taught me, however there is nothing about you that makes you redeemable. Therefore you are extendable'

'Please don't' panicked Smith 'I never told the ministry anything, this is all a trap!'

'What!' demanded Harry quickly raising his wand up and bracing for an attack

The aurors struck quickly sending disarming spells shooting through the air at Harry, his wand shot out of his grip, and his reserve wand was summoned by another auror.

The lighthouse light blazed on pointed down at the ground at Harry illuminating the whole area in a harsh light that cut through the rain , the aurors revealed themselves like ants crawling out of the darkness to surround Harry

Without thinking Harry tried to draw his shield but his rain soaked cloak acted against the shield causing it to fail after only a few seconds. Harry knew he was running a high risk of being over-powered especially without his wands.

Using his practised skills and high speed Harry managed to dodge most of the spells hurtling his was there were cries of

'Stupify!' and different colours of light shooting at him, Harry could feel his luck wearing out and tried desperately to complete his mission and escape the wizards, panic rose in him, but he pushed it back down as he concentrated on his objectives.

The aurors tried to pin point Harry's next stopping point as he wove, jumped and generally avoided all spells as Alice Longbottom tried to stun him he moved to quickly and she ended up stunning another Auror.

James watched in amazement as the fifteen year old leapt through the air, James could see his eyes blazing through the holes in his mask. When Sandook drew some of his daggers, they were blasted quickly out of his hands, he looked furiously at his opponents and he spotted Smith near the edge of the rock face huddled trying to keep out of sight, James saw the recognition register in his eyes and he headed towards Death Eater.

'Smith!' yelled James to the others 'He's going to get Smith!'

Harry reached Smith and dragged him up unsheathing his sword from its holster

'You led me into this' he hissed in anger unable to believe what the 'Light Side' had done to capture him 'You will pay for your deceit'

'I'm sorry Harry' shouted Smith 'Please don't!'

James felt the shock of the boy being called Harry, but shrugged off the thought as soon as it came

'Don't be stupid' he muttered to himself 'Harry's dead, that bastard wouldn't have let him live'

It seemed to happen in slow motion to the people watching, Harry and Smith were dangerously close to the edge and Smith panicked at the sight of the sword. He yelled and flung his arms out wildly, somehow his outstretched arm connected with Harry and pushed the boy off balance. Harry seemed to pause at the edge slightly off balance, screams of the aurors could be heard as they realised what was about to happen, but it was to late and Harry toppled off the side of the cliff


	6. Headquaters

Chapter Six

Harry could feel himself falling down and down, it seemed to Harry to never end all he could see was the looming expanse of sea stretched out in front of him.

'How did this happen' he thought to himself in panic he tried desperately to disapperate and found he still couldn't

A large rock jutting out of the cliff face caught Harry and he smashed against it crying out in pain before landing in the crashing waves. The cold didn't register to Harry for a few seconds as he struggled under the water desperate for air, his body screamed out in pain as he tried to kick his way to the surface. He broke through the water gasping for breath, Harry looked up to see a huge wave looming over him it whooshed down and the force pushed him under again a second wave pushed into his body throwing him against the base of the cliff. Harry felt something break in his body and pain filled his head clouding in his vision.

Under the water he was pulled again he felt his mask being pulled away from his face

'No!' he a voice in his head said as the mask was washed away

'Don't be stupid' another voice chimed in 'I'm going to die anyway, what's a mask going to do to help?'

Sirius and James were the first Aurors rushing down a set of steep steps cut into the bare rock heading to a small beach at the bottom. The people still at the top sent down beams of light from their wands as they tried to spot the fallen teenager in the water, As James ran he felt his foot slip on wet rock and he stumbled off the steps

'Shit' a voice swore behind him, and James felt Sirius yank him back

'Thanks' said a slightly stunned James as he thought of how close he had come from falling off as well

The two had stopped just briefly enough to see a beam of light land on the figure of Harry as he was flung against the rock face. Both men swore and redoubled their efforts to reach the bottom, as they hit the bottom they tried to see where Sandook was in the water. A beam of light fell on a hand in the sea, it was all the pair needed and as one they yelled 'ACCIO SANDOOK'

Harry felt himself being yanked out of the water just as the darkness was closing in, he hit the beach hard on his front and choked his lungs free of sea water, he glanced up to see to feet running towards him

'Great' he thought to himself 'I'm not dead, instead I get captured by the good guys'

And then he passed out, his head hitting the sand with a small thump

Sirius and James skidded to a halt in the wet sand by the side of Harry, Sirius quickly pulled the boy over and frantically felt for a pulse not looking at his face, he found a weak one

'He's Alive!' he yelled over the noise of the rain, turning to James 'We better get him back to headquarters'

But James had gone pale and was staring at the boy on the sand in shock, turning Sirius looked back down at the boy and felt a jolt of shock run through him, on the ground looked like a younger version of James, his face was pale though and in the dim light Sirius could make out a large thin scar running down his left cheek. Sirius could also see blood on the sand next to Harry and knew he needed medical treatment soon

'Fuck' swore Sirius 'Harry!'

James seemed to have registered how hurt Harry was because he yelled over to the rapidly approaching Lupin pulling Harry onto his lap he worriedly looked into his face

'Hurry up Moony! We need the portkey'

Lupin reached the two men and the unconscious Harry and the same realisation hit him, wordlessly he pulled a piece of ribbon free of his cloak and held it to James who grabbed it, Sirius also grabbed onto the ribbon and tapped it with his wand, the ribbon activated and jerked the four of them away from the beach.

------------------------

They arrived in the designated landing area of Sirius's house which was situated on the first floor of the house it was simply an empty room big enough for a large party to arrive simultaneously in.

They hit the ground with a thud, James was still staring at Harry, hugging his upper body close to him

'He's alive' he whispered 'all this time I thought he must be dead'

Lupin ran to the door and wrenched it open running to the stairs

'Dumbledore!' he yelled 'We've got him! We need Poppy though he's hurt!'

Sirius grabbed his legs and James picked him up under his arms together they stumbled across the hallway into one of the bedrooms. The room was a plain medium sized room painted white, all it had in it was a wooden single bed with white covers, the two men placed Harry on the bed and quickly set about removing his wet and blood soaked clothes.

As they worked on getting his cloak off they were joined by Lupin, Dumbledore and Poppy, who barged past hurrying to Harry's side with a box of medical equipment. Dumbledore immediately recognised Harry's pale form he was momentarily stunned, taking in Harry's appearance he took note of how serious the injury's were and how much blood Harry was losing. James kept glancing up from his task to stare at Harry as if he didn't quite believe what he was seeing.

'Come on now James' chided Poppy 'The sooner we get these clothes off him the sooner I can heal him'

The sounds of voices could be heard across the hallway as other members of the Order checked in. They ignored the sounds however more concerned with the job at hand. Madam Pomfrey ripped Harry's t-shirt off with a spell from her wand while Lupin pulled his boots off. They also disarmed Harry of as much of his weaponry as possible making a pile of daggers and knives on the floor, they also removed the wrist sheaths, belt holster and the sword holster as well as the daggers he had strapped to his legs until all he had left on were his jeans.

Harry had a huge tear in his side that had been made when he hit the hanging rock which was bleeding fast, the rest of his torso was already covered in darkening bruises and it looked like more than one rib was broken. His right arm had a huge gash running down it which was filled with sand, it was bleeding so much it was like someone had dropped a can of red paint on his arm. From what Madam Pomfrey could tell he also had a broken ankle which had swollen up in the short time it had taken for the trip.

'It looks like he's waking up' said Poppy leaning in to look at his face

----------------------

Harry could feel himself coming round. It was like he was climbing out of shadows, he could hear voices around him talking

'It's a miracle' said one voice

'What was he playing at keeping Harry all this time?' said another

Before he opened his eyes he tried to figure what hurt, the answer was of course everything. Harry couldn't work out where he was so he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was that fool Dumbledore staring intently into his face, a woman stood next to him her hair in a severe bun. He recognised Lupin, Black and Potter immediately, all he could see of the room was a brightly lit area.

Harry knew he had to get away from them before it was too late, he summoned up his energy and raised his hand slowly. The idiots all stared at his hand not realising what was about to happen, as Harry drew his hand back he saw the Lupin register what was about to happen, Lupin moved as if to move forward but his actions were useless. Flicking his hand Harry sent the five of them crashing back into a wall, as they hit the wall Harry could make out the sounds of swearing.

Before they could react Harry tried to claw his way off the bed, unable to lift himself up off it, he fell from it with a bang that jarred his aching body. Harry then crawled into a corner of the wall that faced the wall and activated his shield.

James, Sirius and Lupin were the first back on their feet, rushing towards the corner were Harry was crouched in pain, As they watched he somehow managed to force himself up so he was standing leaning against the white wall keeping most of the pressure off his broken ankle. They could see the shield surrounding him. It looked like a silvery glow had risen in a ball around his form.

Dumbledore helped the fallen Poppy back onto her feet who looked very disgruntled from the floor,

'Keep back' Dumbledore warned the three men 'the only way we can get through that shield is if Harry puts it down'

'He won't put the shield down voluntarily!' shouted James 'What do we do in the meantime wait for him to bleed out?'

'You are going to have to get him to put it down' Dumbledore soothed

'Sooner rather than later' cut in Madam Pomfrey 'Those wounds are serious!'

Lily's voice could be heard in the hallway

'Is everything alright in there? We heard a crash!'

James turned to Lupin 'You have to head her off!' he said urgently 'She can't see him like this'

Lupin nodded 'I'll try and keep her away but if she really wants to get in I won't be able to stop her'

Lupin turned to the door 'Everything's fine Lily' he called 'We just had a small misunderstanding!'

James and Sirius approached Harry hesitantly, the teenager was paling with every second and was having trouble keeping his breathing even, but he watched the two men warily his eyes not moving from them as they got closer

'Stay back' Harry managed to gasp out, his ribs felt like they were on fire on he was feeling weaker and weaker with every passing moment. Harry tried to locate one of his knives but realised with dismay they were all on the other side of the room

'Please Harry put the shield down, your badly hurt. Please let us help you' reasoned James

'I don't need your help' spat Harry 'I just want to get away from here'

'The only way your leaving is with our help and that's not happening' added Sirius 'So will you please put your shield down and let us help you'

'No!' said Harry painfully 'asking for help is a sign of weakness'

'He's as bloody determined as you' Sirius muttered to James 'It must run in the family'

'I have no family' Harry said angrily, his legs failed underneath him no longer able to support his weight and he collapsed to the floor leaving a huge streak of red on the wall

'Let us help you Harry' Dumbledore spoke stepping forward 'We only want to make sure your okay'

Harry glared at the three men anger simmering along with the pain he felt, they were all trying in vain to get him to put his shields.

'Idiots' he thought to himself 'Like I'm going to trust you'

The door burst open and the three men turned to see who had entered from his view from the floor Harry could see Lily staring at him the realisation of who he was evident on her face. Harry knew exactly who James and Lily Potter were and their connection to Harry but he dismissed the connection deeming it unnecessary.

Black, Dumbledore and James looked back at Harry just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head, the boy slumped forward as his shield failed. He lay there in a pool of blood unconscious to the world as they rushed towards him.

--------

Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story and gave me some helpful pointers, The next chapter won't be put up for about a week as I'm going away

Luv SpikyStar


	7. Birthday Presents

**Sorry I haven't thanked you before but I'd like to say thank you to**

**missapril, Noc007, Fire From Above, funkiejunkie, Ramakrishna, bcsbookworm, hey ronnie g, -Vandos-Girl-, ****Jarno, alwaysariyana, Randomchick16, cookies41 and L123o123v123e123  
I appreciate the reviews!!!! ******

Chapter Seven

Harry felt awareness coming slowly, he felt lethargic and his limbs felt wooden and heavy. Something was different though, Harry realised with a jolt the extreme pain was gone, instead only a dull ache remained. Harry listened for the sound of movement near him, however only silence greeted his ears.

Hesitantly he cracked open his eyes they were blurry and sleep filled, Harry blinked a couple of times to try and clear them before inspecting his surroundings. He was in a different room this time it was decorated in an older fashion. The bed was an ornate dark wooded affair it was a single and rested against a white wall. On the left of the bed the bedroom door stood it was closed and Harry was under no illusion that he would be free to go whenever he pleased. Opposite the bed was a matching cupboard resting against the wall and next to the cupboard was a comfortable looking purple sofa. On the right hand wall a large window let the dusk light into the dark room bathing it with a red glow.

Next to the window was a hard backed wooden chair, the floor was also wooden and discoloured with age. Harry propped himself up slowly on his elbows and realised he was in pyjamas, the top was a light grey, it was long sleeved and had a round neck, the bottoms were made of a loose dark grey cotton. The pain had lessened from his chest pulling the top up he saw his waist was bandaged thickly and his chest was now covered in fading bruises. On his right arm the padding of another bandage could be clearly seen under the sleeve.

A knock on the door came suddenly breaking through the silence, without waiting for a reply Dumbledore swept into the room. He smiled at Harry as he entered

'Good, I see you're up then Harry' he said pleasantly 'I hope you're feeling better then you were this morning'

'Were am I?' demanded Harry furiously 'What right have you to bring me here'

'You are at this moment in the house of Sirius Black' responded Dumbledore his smile never dropping 'and in answer to your second question, we have every right to bring you here as a member of Voldemort's inner circle'

Harry growled in exasperation, the asinine Dumbledore just kept smiling at him with the expression you might use on a small child, it grated Harry more than he cared to admit. Out of frustration he tried to blast Dumbledore away from here and was annoyed further when his magic didn't work

'What have you done to my magic?' he bit the words of menacingly

Dumbledore just continued to smile 'We found it necessary to fit you with a magical suppressing bracelet' he gestured to Harry's left wrist

Harry shook the sleeve back to reveal a glowing green bracelet. Harry scraped at it trying to get it off, but whenever he tried the only effect was that his own fingers were singed slightly. He glared back at Dumbledore 'You can't be serious!' he shouted 'Bloody light wizards!' Harry then cursed

'I am deadly serious' Dumbledore replied 'As your use of your powers caused you harm when you refused to put your shield down, out of concern for your health we instrumented the bracelet. This also ensures you do not use your powers to harm others'

As Dumbledore watched Harry the teen looked slightly scared at the situation he was in, the look was gone as soon as it came and Harry resumed glaring at Dumbledore

'I will not voluntarily give you information on My Lord' he spat out

'I never expected you to' twinkled Dumbledore 'The minister of magic has kindly agreed to place you in my care for the time being'

Unable help himself Harry asked 'Why would he do that, I am after a member of Voldemort's inner circle, you said it yourself!'

'So I did' beamed Dumbledore 'The minister has agreed because first you are under age, and so you can't be tried at the moment, I am what the muggles call your 'Parole Officer'.

Harry just glared

'And second because your job for Voldemort is to police the Death Eaters, so you aren't seen as a direct threat to our lives as you have never killed a light wizard'

'That can be rectified' hissed Harry 'Just take this stupid bracelet off!'

Dumbledore ignored Harry's statement instead he said 'I thought you might like the chance to meet your parents, they are quite desperate to see you'

'No thanks' Harry shot back 'I have no interest in them or in their feelings'

'Give it time Harry you just might need them' Dumbledore said sadly

'My Name Is Only Used At My Permission!' ground out Harry and I don't need anyone!'

Dumbledore made towards the door 'You might want to start trusting us Harry before it's too late. Oh and the Minister of Magic is coming tomorrow to interview you'

He exited the room looking back at Harry only to pause and say 'You are requested to stay in this room for the moment at least until all your injuries have healed'

When he was gone Harry cursed long and hard in seven different languages, but no matter what he thought of, the underlying sense of dread remained. The dread that he was stuck in this place with 'them'

Determined not to accept defeat Harry pushed the covers back off the bed and swung his legs over so his feet met the floor, however when he tried to push himself to his feet his ankle began to burn painfully

'You are advised to return to your bed to fully facilitate in the healing process'

A voice said from the walls

'Oh shut the fuck up!' snarled Harry his patience running on an all time low 'Its bad enough to be trapped here without receiving instructions on my wellbeing'

Satisfied with his reply he hobbled painfully over to the window and glanced out of the window he was high up and due to the shape of the room Harry assumed he was in the attic section of the house. All he could see from his window of the ground below was an average looking muggle Street complete with double yellow lines. Harry judged the distance thoughtfully, 'I could probably make it' he said to himself 'all I would have to hope for is my ankle holding up and I should be able to land without to much damage'

Not sparing another thought to the concept he drew his uninjured arm back and making a fist he smashed it straight into the glass. Instead of braking however the glass splintered from the point of impact like a spiders web growing outwards, then it suddenly reversed the process with a slight tingling noise until the glass window was once again whole.

Harry cussed silently at the unbroken window before driving his fist into it again and again. Each time was the same for as soon as the window had fractured it would fix itself leaving only smooth glass behind the only evidence it had ever been broken were the small grazes on Harry's knuckles

'Bug the crap out of you don't they?' came a voice from behind him, startled Harry spun round chiding himself for not noticing someone approaching. Black stood by the door with a tray of food in held in his hands.

'The windows' he motioned towards were Harry stood with his head 'I tried to jump out of some them once on the first floor' Sirius added conversationally 'ended up knocked out'

Harry said nothing, he merely regarded Sirius with open disdain

'Of course' added Sirius calmly 'I still won the bet'

When Harry continued to watch him silently he shrugged and smiled 'Have it your way Harry but I like talking'

'Any reason why you're so interested in talking to me?' Harry said impatiently

'I wanted to talk to you about your parents' Sirius replied glad he'd gotten Harry to say something to him even if it was rude

'I have no parents' Harry answered and looked back out of the window

'Then who are the two people downstairs, who you look a hell of a lot like?'

'They may have been the people who brought me into the world' Harry responded his voice bland 'but that is all, I have no parents'

'What's wrong with having parents?' Sirius asked innocently

'They are an emotional weakness' Harry sneered 'and I don't like being weak'

'I can see that' Sirius agreed 'Are you not even willing to talk to them? They really want to see you'

'Well bully for them' Harry laughed meanly 'They've got another kid, why can't they talk to him'

'It's not the same' Sirius said softly 'It nearly destroyed your parents when you were taken, they felt they had failed you'

'Everything that isn't a success, is a failure' Harry commented, but the words seemed rehearsed as if he had said them many times before 'So they have failed me'

Sirius placed Harry's tray down on his bed 'There going to come and see you Harry, please try and remember how their feeling'

'Call me Mr Sensitive' Harry said sarcastically 'and where's my stuff?'

'Your clothes are being washed you'll have them back soon, there are clothes in the cupboard for you to wear if you want'

'What about the rest of my things' Harry demanded

'We disposed of the weapons' Sirius smiled I'm sorry but you might have been tempted to kill us if we left them lying around'

Harry's eyes flicked to the tray of food, it was a burger with chips and it had no cutlery. He looked disgustedly back at Sirius.

'That is the most juvenile and unappealing meal I have seen in a long time' Harry said revolted

'It's fun' Sirius replied laughing at Harry's expression 'And the kids wanted it'

'Oh Brilliant' Harry moaned sarcastically 'I suppose their immature and enjoy laughing at idiotic fixations'

'Sometimes it's nice just to laugh' Sirius reasoned 'I'm supposing Mr Big Bad and Evil, doesn't supply much to laugh at'

'Refraining from laughing when you're meant to, can produce enough repercussions to leave you in a lot of pain for a long amount of time' Harry said, to Sirius he looked older than his fifteen years.

'What does that mean' Sirius asked knowing exactly what Harry meant

'If my master was to torture you enough, that you would beg to be killed to have a reprieve from the pain, it would be expected for me to laugh' Harry paused slightly before continuing 'If I didn't laugh and I was seen, not laughing, then I would be required to participate in your punishment.

Sirius was shocked at Harry's admission that for a few seconds he just stared at Harry before saying 'and you want to go back there?'

'More than anything' Harry said seriously 'It's my home and I like it'

'What's so great about it?' Sirius asked

'I get to hunt people' Harry's eyes lit up slightly 'I am the best tracker in the inner circle, I am also one of the best duellers. So I get sent to do lots of really interesting things'

'Such as killing dragons' Sirius said faintly unable to believe that this child was a murderer and only three years older than his own son

Harry smiled evilly 'I've wanted to kill Mella for years. She was a Bitch! And to be able to do that with Voldemort's permission was my Birthday present'

'You got to kill someone for your birthday' Sirius barely able to believe it 'Your birthday isn't even for another 21 days'

'It was an early present' Harry smiled again 'It was one of the better ones'

'Don't you get normal presents?'

'What's a normal present' Harry asked genuinely confused 'I get weapons for my birthday that's normal'

'I mean like toys or something or a cake' Sirius supplied helpfully

'I've never had toys' Harry said he was beginning to get more and more confused at what Sirius thought a Birthday meant 'and why would I have a cake? Is that normal?'

'You've never had a birthday cake or toys?' Sirius said not completely surprised Harry had never had a proper Birthday, apart from his first Birthday

'What's a Birthday cake?' the name sounded strange to Harry

'It's a cake, usually with a picture on it' Sirius said 'you put candles on it, then the person who's birthday it is blows them out'

'Why?' asked Harry, he had forgotten to be surly with his genuine interest in the topic. He sounded a lot younger to Sirius as he questioned him on the subject of a Birthday

'You're supposed to get one wish when you blow the candles out, which has got a year to come true' Sirius said happy to be able to get Harry interested in it 'what do you do when you're at home'

'I get my new weapon in the morning, then I have to practice for four hours with it, then I get on with whatever job I'm supposed to do for my Master'

Harry stated this but it was not entirely true, on his birthday Kaiita gave him sweets in the evening which she saved up for all year. No one else knew when it was his Birthday

A shout came from downstairs calling Sirius, it snapped Harry back to the present and when Sirius looked back at him he had the blank look displayed on his face once more, and Sirius knew that Harry wouldn't open up to him again on this visit

'They'll be wondering if I've killed you' Harry sneered coldly 'and what about the box that was in my pocket?'

Sirius pointed to the tray where a small black wooden box lay 'We couldn't find anything harmful about it' he smiled 'I have to go now, you should try and get some rest, you look awful'

This was true Harry had tried to do too much, to quickly and was now feeling ill again and the bed looked really inviting

Sirius reached the door and turned to Harry saying 'Madam Pomfrey told me, to tell you that you have to drink the potions on the tray, otherwise you'll be really icky' Sirius smiled as he opened the door 'I'll talk to you later then Harry'

'Don't hold your breath' Harry muttered, but somehow Sirius heard him and he was laughing as he left the room

--

After Sirius had gone Harry looked over at his bed and the tray of food and potions, Harry was beginning to feel bad again. His head was spinning making the room slope in front of him. Harry staggered over to his bed whatever energy he had before had gone now. Harry dumped the tray on the floor ignoring the food and the potions (especially the potions, which he gave a wide berth), but picking up the box and holding it in his hand.

He collapsed into the bed clutching the box tightly, he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow


	8. Potions

**Thanx to the following for reviewing**

**Xxgirlfiend13xx- I'm glad you like the plot, **

**maraudersbanana- updating now!, **

**jc52185- I'm glad you like it, **

**CharmedMilliE, I'm glad its cool ******

**Fire From Above- hoping this leads the way to an original story,**

**Hogwartsxsecrets- updating now, sorry 4 the wait,**

**-Vandos-Girl- the box is gonna be good, just not in this chapter!**

**Thanx again luv SpikyStar x x **

Chapter Eight

Downstairs in the living room Lily and James waited anxiously for Sirius to come back down, Dumbledore was also with them, all of the children were in the kitchen with Remus and Tonks having dinner. Danny was being kept out of the problems so far and he hadn't noticed anything was seriously wrong.

'Dumbledore, what are we going to do?' James asked desperately 'he's only a child but he's close to 'him' so they won't care how old he is!'

'James, I have the Minister's assurance that he will treat Harry fairly' Dumbledore soothed 'if Harry is willing to help us that will be in his favour'

'I hope so Dumbledore' Lily said sadly 'To lose him so long ago was bad, but to get him back and he's on their side is just awful'

They were interrupted by Sirius's arrival, who came quickly into the room, all three looked expectantly at him.

'Well' James pushed 'did he say anything?'

Sirius smiled 'Yes' he replied 'he said the food was immature, he wanted his weapons back, he doesn't like kids and he's never had a Birthday cake'

The three of them just stared at him

'How on Earth did some of that come up in conversation?' Lily said faintly, she was surprised that Harry had said anything to Sirius

'Harry said he got to kill that evil witch as a Birthday present' Sirius stated

'A Birthday present' James echoed

'Right' Sirius nodded 'So I asked if he had ever had a normal Birthday with a cake. And he said he didn't know what a Birthday cake was'

Both James and Lily stared at Sirius unable to believe the conversation he had had

'Did he say anything to you about Voldemort' Dumbledore questioned

'Just that his home is with him' Sirius answered swiftly

'I wonder what he'll say to the ministry' Dumbledore mused 'Fudge said it would be possible to hold the interview here'

'Thank God for small favours' James sighed 'How is he Padfoot?'

'He wasn't looking to hot when I left him' admitted Sirius 'very pale'

'We should go and see him' Lily said decisively

'Better now than later' agreed James 'and he's weak at the moment so maybe he won't try and maim us'

-----------------

Lily and James neared the door in silence, before they opened it they glanced at each other nervously. James lifted his hand up and crossed his fingers, Lily smiled and lifted her own hand and crossing her own fingers they both smiled at each other worriedly before knocking and pushing open the door.

The first thing they saw when they entered was Harry slumped across the bed, the quilt was tangled up around his legs. His face was impossibly pale, his hair tangled around his face looked even blacker than it had earlier. James crossed the room quickly with Lily at his heels. James bent over Harry and put his hand on his head 'Harry!' he said loudly 'Can you hear me?'

Harry stirred slightly and muttered 'If you shout down my ear, I can't help but hear!'

James ignored his words and turned instead to Lily

'Go and get Poppy he's freezing cold!'

Lily left the room hurriedly, all earlier thoughts forgotten with the urgency of the situation. James looked back at Harry who had seemed to have woken up slightly, and was now pushing himself up n his elbows

'I'm fine' he moaned 'I don't go around shouting at you when you're asleep now do I?'

James frowned down at Harry his skin was cold and clammy and he was shivering slightly

'You are far from fine' he replied

At that moment Madam Pomfrey rushed through the door with Sirius following close behind

'The kids are getting suspicious' Sirius said 'Lily's staying down there to head off any questions'

Madam Pomfey was trying to get close to Harry who was pressing himself as far away from her as he could manage

'Didn't he drink the potions I sent up?' she demanded

James spotted them on the floor 'It doesn't look like it Poppy'

She looked despairingly at Harry 'if you had just drunk them, we wouldn't be in this situation now!'

Harry glared at her 'I don't drink potions!' he spat out

'They're only simple potions like pain relief and to speed up healing' Sirius said confused as to why Harry hadn't drank them

'I don't drink ANY potions!' he said angrily 'and you can't make me!'

Madam Pomfrey had summoned a couple of potions to her hand and focused in on Harry 'If you won't drink these then we'll have to make you' she stated calmly 'Otherwise you will be very ill'

As she got closer to Harry he summoned his strength up and propelled himself out of bed and away from the nurse 'I don't drink potions!' he repeated, Harry was starting to Panic slightly the thought of having potions near him made him nervous.

He had always had a phobia of potions ever since he was about three when Voldemort had ordered two Death Eaters to poison Harry with lots of different potions to see his reactions to them. Ever since that day Harry had avoided potions like the plague. He had also got his revenge on the two Death Eaters at the age of ten when he had killed them slowly and painfully to punish them for what they had done to him.

Sirius and James shared an agreeing look before both pouncing on him, Harry had anticipated the attack and despite how crap he felt he was able to fend them off with a few well placed kicks.

Sirius was bent over his knees gasping for breath after Harry's foot had crashed into his stomach effectively winding him. James picked himself up from the floor where he had landed with a loud crash when he had connected with the chair toppling it over with a bang. Harry stood backed up against the window glaring at the two of them

'I Said! I didn't drink Potions!' he angrily ground out

The noise had alerted other Order members to the disruption, they piled into the room demanding to know the cause of the problem

'Harry' Sirius gestured wheezing 'is refusing to drink the potions Poppy supplied him, so we have to make him'

They all looked at Harry with looks of scrutiny, he was white skinned with red rimmed eyes, he had a look of sheer desperation on his face and seemed to be having trouble breathing

'Refusing Potions Boy!' Mad-Eye snarled 'Not a wise decision with injury's like the ones you sustained. Wouldn't want you dying on us, the information you could supply us with could help us immensely!'

'Fuck you!' Harry muttered drawing himself further against the window, a few of the aurors pulled out wands and pointed them at Harry

'Don't stun him!' James shouted too late as about five stunners hurtled towards Harry, he managed to avoid two of them before being hit with the third and fourth ones, oblivious to the shouts in the room Harry crashed to the floor unconscious.

When he came back into awareness he realised with a jolt that he couldn't move, he could feel something pinning him down. As he tried move the pressure increased and Harry opened his eyes to see what was really happening.

He was on his bed but people were holding him down, he recognised it to be Remus and Kingsley that were holding his legs down, two other wizards had an arm each on which they applied pressure.

Behind him Harry could feel someone holding his shoulders down and someone gripping his head to keep it still, the voices told him that it was Sirius and James. From his restricted position Harry tried to pull away from the wizards but they never relinquished their grasp on him, above him James's voice came

'Its ok Harry its only a few potions' he voice was soothing but the fear wrenched up a level in Harry's body and he pulled desperately

'Please don't' Harry felt the humiliation burn as he pleaded with his captors 'don't make me'

James's heart felt like it was breaking this was the first time Harry had acted his true age since they had brought him here, being held down in the bed made him look even younger, especially with the very obvious fear in his eyes. James wondered what had happened to make him so distrustful of potions. James really didn't want to make Harry drink them, but he knew if he didn't drink them then Harry would be seriously ill or even die.

Sirius and Remus sent comforting looks to James they could understand the pain he must be going through as they had children of their own. Mad-Eye drew level with Harry's head and nodded once to James, James nodded back and Mad-Eye forced Harry's jaw open slowly, who was trying everything to keep it shut closed.

The dread was completely filling Harry now he was entering into a state of panic, he hadn't consumed a single potion willingly in over ten years and certainly didn't want to start now. He hadn't even taken pain relieving potion after he'd nearly been killed by a stray knife two years ago. Harry saw Madam Pomfrey in the corner of his eye, she was holding three vials of coloured liquid.

The grip on his arms and legs increased as she got closer and Mad-Eye made sure he had a good hold on Harry's mouth, she pulled the stopper off and leaked the substance into his mouth. Harry gagged and tried to turn his head from the nurse, but it was secured firmly by his Father, Harry felt hatred towards every person in the room, they may have just been trying to help him but Harry was angry

As the teen struggled Mad-Eye held his nose causing Harry to choke, he either had to swallow the potion and breath or drown and die. Harry chose to swallow the potion, his energy was starting to fade from the constant exertion, and a patch of red stained through the bandage on his arm. The wizards never faltered though as more potions were thrust down his throat, Harry was starting to feel darkness cloud the edges of his vision. Nevertheless the potions kept coming, some burned as they went down others soothed, yet all were the unmistakeable taste of potion and the flashes of memory they all brought scared Harry.

One memory was him crawling along a stone floor, the rough surface cutting his small hands as he pulled his body, desperate to escape the potions. Only to be pulled back by forceful hands and administered painful potions all night long.

Madam Pomfrey stopped pouring the potions down his throat as he fell into unconsciousness. The hands relaxed around him and Harry lay on the bed silent and still, he was still ill looking but his cheeks had a slightly healthier tinge. The members of the Order left slowly until it was just James left, behind him Lily entered the room and together they stared at Harry's still form

'What are we going to do?' Lily said sadly

'I don't know Lily I really don't' replied James

Lily leaned over Harry and pulled the covers over him and taking the opportunity she placed a light kiss on his head 'Goodnight Harry' she whispered. She and James made their way downstairs slowly

--------------

Luke, Jamie and Danny were left in the kitchen alone, they were talking on what was going on

'Mum and Dad seem really upset about something' Danny said worriedly 'But there trying to act normally'

'It's the same with Dad' Jamie agreed 'I think it's got something to do with that mission they went on a couple of days ago'

'Yeh' Luke joined in 'I saw Sirius taking a tray of food up to the attic yesterday, but there's no one hear that sleeps in the attic!'

'That we know of' Danny corrected 'maybe there's an evil death eater here!'

'Don't be stupid mate' laughed Jamie 'they wouldn't keep someone dangerous here!'

'Did you see the looks on their faces when Lily shouted for Madam Pomfrey' Luke said suddenly 'they looked worried as if something bad had happened, then they all ran when that crash came'

'Yes, but Mum stayed' Danny said 'I think she only stayed to make sure we didn't go to see what the problem was'

'I know, but everyone's accounted for' Jamie said thoughtfully 'there's no on here who looks injured plus they always go to St Mungo's if they are. Why would they bring someone hurt here?'

Danny and Luke both shrugged unable to answer the question. The sound of footsteps silenced them immediately and Sirius walked in

'Hay kids!' he looked tired 'bedtime, its after eleven'

'Aww Dad!' argued Jamie

'Now Jamie!' Sirius said sternly, he looked at Luke and Danny, both of your parents are staying as well so you get to bunk with Jamie. Unless you want your own rooms now?'

'No thanks' smiled Luke 'I'd rather sleep in Jamie's room'

'Me too' agreed Danny

Sirius stood back from the door and the three boys left the room heading upstairs, they passed James and Lily on the stairs who smiled unenthusiastically at the group

'Night then' James said, and Lily kissed each boy

When they had gone they turned to Sirius 'he's fine' Lily whispered quietly

'I dread to think how it's going to go with the minister tomorrow' James muttered 'Dumbledore's worried about Fudge'

'I'm with Dumbledore' Sirius answered 'Fudge can be foolish sometimes'

-----------------

The next morning Harry was woken early by Dumbledore who entered his room in a swirl of cloak

'Harry, the minister is waiting to question you, get dressed and I'll be back in ten minutes to take you to meet him'

Harry nodded barely glancing at Dumbledore 'ten minutes, got ya'

When Dumbledore had left Harry yanked open the door to the cupboard and pulled on his jeans the knee had gone from one of the legs, but Harry liked them, pulling on his black t-shirt Harry waited for Dumbledore to return running his hand through his hair every few seconds and smiling to himself at what would happen when they started asking him questions on Voldemort

Harry didn't have to wait long before Dumbledore came back signalling Harry to follow him Dumbledore lead Harry out of the room and down the staircase. It was very early in the morning and the house was quiet, the only noise came from behind a closed door, the sounds of voices could be heard

Dumbledore walked to the door and pushed it open ushering Harry inside, Harry stepped inside apprehensively, there were quite a few people waiting in the room. Lily and James were there along with Lupin and Sirius, Kingsley and Mad-Eye stood on the other side of the room with Fudge along with a few other aurors Harry had seen on the battlefield. Fudge was wearing his bright pinstriped trousers and bowler hat, Harry couldn't help but stare at the odd looking man

'No wonder you're losing' he remarked rudely 'with a Minister who looks like a lollipop. I bet the Aurors can't concentrate on catching any big bad wizards'

Fudge bristled slightly at the remark but didn't say anything, Harry could have sworn though that a few of the aurors smiled. Every one belonging to the Order was looking slightly worried though.

'Mr Potter, you are here to be questioned under Section 5 of the Dark Wizard act, do you understand?' Fudge asked

'Did you just call me Mr Potter?' Harry snarled out 'I don't know what the Fuck you're on about! My name is Sandook as decreed by Voldemort himself'

'So you admit to being a member of You No Who's Death Eaters' a young auror demanded stepping forward with a clipboard and a quill, she was an small person who looked strangely like a weasel

'Are you mentally impaired or something' asked Harry sneering 'I don't think it's a real big secret in this room' he ended sarcastically

The woman flushed furiously and stepped back into the group

'Right then' Fudge continued 'if you would take a seat'

He gestured to the hard backed wooden chair in the centre of the room, Harry not seeing much of a choice in the matter sat down

'I have been trained to withstand all forms of interrogation' Harry mocked the assembled crowd 'I won't tell you anything'

Fudge looked at Harry in a demeaning manner 'No one can withstand Veritaserum, you have no choice in the matter'

Before Harry could even blink three drops of Veritaserum were zoomed into his open mouth by another auror, they all looked pleased with themselves at having avoided any defence. Harry was disgusted by there attitude and the potion, he couldn't believe these people were such a big threat to Voldemort they seemed so…obtuse!

'What is You No Who's next move' Fudge asked pompously

Harry smiled before answering, this surprised the assembled crowd actions such as that were supposed to be impossible under the influence of Veritaserum

_**sS**__ Voldemort's next move is to attack a wizarding town in the South East, but you Bums can't understand me! __**Ss **_Harry hissed happily to the extreme surprise of the group

'Good God' the look on Fudges face was like Christmas had been cancelled 'What's he speaking?'

'Parceltongue' Dumbledore answered quietly, he was as shocked as anyone else

'That's right' laughed Harry cruelly 'Language of the snakes, I said I could not be questioned against my will'

'How is it possible you can withstand the effects of the Truth Serum' demanded Mad-Eye

'I said' Harry emphasised his words 'I was trained to withstand all forms of interrogation whether or not potions are involved. The memory flicked in his head of the potion being forced down his throat on numerous occasions. You will discover nothing of Lord Voldemort from my own admission'

'I you will not help us then we will have to resort to other measures to ascertain information on him' snarled Fudge, angry he was being outdone by a malevolent teenager

Lily and James looked mortified at this statement, Sirius and Lupin cast each other worried glances, and Dumbledore looked increasingly anxious. Harry simply smiled at Fudge

'Oh, please don't keep me in suspense!' Harry said dramatically 'What evil fate will you thrust upon me for failing to play my part in your…Ingenious plan!'

Fudge puffed his chest out furiously 'If you do not help us, you will be punished for your actions in this war against the light side'

'Dum Dum Dum!' drummed Harry astounding the gathered group, they had expected him to be scared at the prospect or at least apprehensive, but instead he looked positively exultant. It made many of them realise just how harsh his upbringing must have been to be so resilient in such bleak conditions

Fudge was flushed and enraged at Harry's insolence, the boy was making him look foolish in front of his peers.

'Either help us or face Azkaban!' he spat out incensed

'NO!' James jumped forward 'he's just a child!'

'Don't do this' pleaded Lily tearfully, the thought of losing her son so soon after his discovery was heartbreaking

'Cornelius' Dumbledore stepped forward as well 'Think of the repercussions if you send him to Azkaban'

Fudge looked at Harry sceptically 'Are you willing to sacrifice your loyalty to the dark in order to help yourself?'

Harry snarled menacingly, he was furious at the Bastards, did they really think he would give up his master so readily after being threatened with Azkaban

'I am Sandook! First Lieutenant of the Dark Lord's Army, Prince of Darkness' Harry pronounced 'I have been trained by Voldemort himself. I do not fear your prison!'

The aurors stared shocked at the foolishness of the boy

'Harry think about what you are doing' implored Dumbledore 'Azkaban is not a place to take lightly!'

Harry yanked the sleeve up on his t-shirt revealing his Dark Mark, some people in the room recoiled at the sight of it.

'I swore my allegiance to Voldemort!' with his words the Mark burned black 'Bring on Azkaban' Harry sneered

'As you wish' Fudge replied, turning to a young auror he said 'Arrange for the transportation of Prisoner 10800678, immediate life sentence, no trial, no parole'


	9. Off To Azkaban

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews from:**

**jc52185**

**SilverDrama**

**HogwartsXSecrets**

**what's reality **

**Phoenix Hollowell **

**Fire From Above**

**-Vandos-Girl-**

**hphotti14**

**poke-me-in-strange**

**Thanx loads I hope my story doesn't disappoint x x **

Chapter Nine

Harry surprised everyone in the room by laughing loudly at Fudge's dramatic announcement

'That's good' he smiled, but this smile chilled the witnesses it was a cold evil smile 'I thank you minister for allowing me to leave this place'

'You would rather go to Azkaban, than stay in the comfort of Blacks house?' The minister said disbelievingly

'Hell yeh' swore Harry 'Bring on the Dementors, it'll be a blast'

Everyone in the room just stared at him shocked, Lily had tears running down her face but the comment had frozen her up, she like everyone else just stood there stunned, the ministers mouth had fallen open slightly as if he didn't know what to do in response to Harry's statement. Dumbledore watched Harry thoughtfully as if he was he knew something that no one else did, he spoke first.

'Harry please let us help you, Azkaban is not the only option! Once you are there you will be there for good'

Harry just smiled at Dumbledore 'While appreciating the sentiment, Azkaban will not hold me for long'

Fudge started flustering 'You will not escape Azkaban! There is no way out, the Dementors are on our side'

Harry smiled an evil smile and glanced at Fudge 'are you sure?' he asked politely

'That's it!' burst Fudge 'Darius' he signalled to another auror get me a Portkey to Azkaban'

As the auror vanished Lupin stepped forward 'He's to young to be charged, you have to be at least sixteen to be sentenced, he's only fifteen!'

Fudge smiled a sickly smile 'We made an exception'

'Don't worry about it Werewolf' Harry smiled a cold smile 'I'm prepared to go to Azkaban for however long is necessary'

'You'll be there for a while' Fudge sneered

Harry looked him dead in the eye and said calmly 'We'll see' The smile left Fudge's face instantly

Anything he was about to say though was cut off with the arrival of Darius who walked straight to Fudge

'Portkey is ready to take him straight to Azkaban, a cell is waiting for him next between Abbot and Hinley'

'You're putting me next to Abbot' Harry's face lit up 'I haven't seen him over two years, we were good friends'

'You were friends with Marcus Abbot, professional torturer' Sirius said astounded 'we captured him!'

'He was only eighteen when he joined, five years ago' Harry answered 'he was closer to my age than others'

'Abbot' Mad-Eye snarled 'isn't exactly what you'd call sane, the Dementors saw to that'

'Between you and me' smirked Harry 'he was always on the border of insanity, he used to enjoy torturing new Death Eaters in their sleep. Not exactly what you'd call rational'

When Harry stopped talking another silence came as they digested what he had just said, Fudge signalled two aurors

'Search him, remove any personal items' Fudge ordered and the two aurors moved in, Harry was held down by five other aurors as they completed their search they pulled out the small black box that Sirius had returned to Harry, when this was removed Harry seemed to come to life, he struggled and tried to reach the box, the hands held him down firmly however and Fudge picked the box up

'What's so special about this then Harry?' he asked suspiciously

'Wouldn't you like to know' snarled Harry 'you'd better keep it safe I'll be back for that one day'

'I strongly doubt that' sneered Fudge 'you don't get out of Azkaban on a whim, and you are deluding yourself if you think that you can! You're lucky you're not getting the kiss!'

'Delusions do not play a role in my life' Harry said honestly 'Hurry up and transport me please I'm looking forward to a new challenge'

Fudge couldn't help it, his mouth dropped open, an effect that was mirrored by other's in the room 'you're perfectly serious' he hoarsely choked out

'Deadly' Harry snarled, he turned and looked at the members of the Order 'I appreciate your attempts' he said, speaking primarily to Lily, James. Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore

'However I have a path in this life that I swore to follow'

'If you tell the minister about 'him' they won't send you to Azkaban' James said desperately 'please consider it!'

'I have made my decision' Harry raised his eyes to look James in the face 'The next time we meet will be under decidedly harsher circumstances'

'I regret we couldn't have helped you' Dumbledore said sadly

'I do not need help' Harry answered sharply 'and regret is unnecessary, I will be back with my master soon, that deserves no regret'

'That' sighed Dumbledore 'Is what I regret the most'

'Enough' argued Fudge cutting in 'He will be transported now, any last words?'

Harry smiled again 'my 'last' words are…watch your back!'

You could physically see the blood drain from his face, he looked unnerved when he spoke next 'Portkey?'

The auror pressed it into his hand, it was a fresh flower, a red rose. 'Pretty isn't it?' Fudge smiled 'You get to watch it age and die, just like you will within the walls of Azkaban'

Harry gazed at him 'I will place that flower on your grave when I am free!' 

Fudge seethed visibly and looked as if he was mentally counting to ten

'You will regret crossing me' he fumed

'Somehow, I doubt that' Harry replied

Fudge lost any trace of composure he had as he jerked forward pressing the flower into Harry's open hand, just before the portkey pulled him to another prison he smirked at Fudge

'Voldemort forever!' the portkey engaged and Harry felt a familiar tug at his navel before he was ripped from the seat.

The People left in the room stared for a moment at the empty chair, Lily broke the silence by slumping slowly to the floor with a choked cry of anguish, James caught her before she landed completely on the floor, then together they slumped onto the wooden floor holding each other tightly.

Outside of the door Danny ripped the extendable-ear out, he gazed shocked at the other two lads as they hunched by the closed door

'Fucking Hell!' he swore 'Harry!'

--------

Harry landed with a hard thud on a cold, wet, stone floor. The cell he was contained in had three stone walls and one side that was covered in dirty bars. The cell stunk to high heaven, the bed (if you could call it that) comprised of a dirty sheet on the floor

The air was freezing and had a clammy heavy quality to it. The warmth fled immediately fled from Harry's body and he crossed his arms to try and contain the heat he still had left.

The bracelet on his wrist glowed a brighter green as it absorbed the increased magic levels Harry was radiating in his anger. Across from his cell Harry could see other cages, with mad-looking men and woman contained inside. Every so often an ominous rattle could be heard from the open corridor as a Dementor neared the chamber.

At the base of one of the walls a small grate no bigger than an envelope, which connected Harry's prison cell to the neighbouring cell. Harry spared no time, he dropped to his knees next to the grill and lowered his head so it was even. He ignored the spiders crawling over his hand as he steadied himself on the uneven ground.

Harry gave a hard tug on the grate and the small grate gave way without much protest, Harry hastily dumped it next to him and called quickly through the hole

'Abbot! Are you there?

'Harry?' came the wavering answer

Harry smiled to himself, one part of his plan coming together. He pushed his hand through the hole in the wall

'Abbot…I need you to do something for me'

--------------

The ministry was on high alert and bracing for an attack, the alarms sounded all over the building sounding a level five emergency. Aurors rushed down hallways grabbing cloaks and wands as they ran to the entrance of the building.

Outside Voldemort waited

------------------

James, Lupin and Black apperated in front of the ministry alongside other aurors as they readied themselves for an attack of astronomical proportions.

Opposite them Voldemort stood at the front of his army, around 500 Death Eaters waited, organised into to tidy rows ready to fight at a moments notice their white masks glowing threateningly in the dark of the still night.

'I believe you have something that belongs to me' Voldemort said silkily

Fudge pushed himself to the front of the multitude of aurors so he faced Voldemort while still keeping at a safe distance

'And what would that be?' he asked trying to eject some confidence into his tone

'Sandook!' Hissed Voldemort 'I have come to personally collect him'

'He's not here' Fudge said surprise taking over his fear

'He will be though' Voldemort sneered cruelly 'You cannot have honestly expected your prison to have held him for long, he was trained by the best'

Voldemort took a step forward, in one movement the whole of his army echoed the advance

Slowly he raised his arm and pointed at an Auror nearby he opened his mouth and coolly spat out 'AVADA KEDAV…!'


	10. Attack

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**mangalover248,**

**maraudersbanana,**

**hphottie14,**

**shagan6,**

**Cad2u,**

**jc52185,**

**SilverDrama,**

**and**

**Fire From Above **

**Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and I'm sorry it's quite short, the next one I promise will be longer**

Chapter Ten

'What can I do for you?' Abbot's wavering voice called back, the years had not been kind on his state of mind

Harry stayed patiently hunched by the hole 'I'm going to put my arm through this hole and then you have to remove this bracelet

'A bracelet' repeated Abbot softly 'Is it pretty?'

'Er' Harry faltered slightly 'Oh yes! Its very pretty, when you take it off you can keep it if you want'

'A present' Abbot's voice raised in excitement, neighbouring prisoners perked up their ears at the only interest they were likely see all week

'Yes' Harry agreed convincingly 'which is why you need to take the bracelet off my arm, so I can give it to you'

Harry pushed his hand into Abbot's cell and waited a few moments, nothing happened 'Abbot?' he called in impatience

'Yes' came the reply 'whose there?'

------------

The spell hit the Auror with a bang sending him flying backwards in a flash of green light ha landed in a heap next to anther group of aurors, he was obviously dead

'I asked for the return of my servant!' screamed Voldemort 'I can kill you all night long, just give me the chance'

The ranks of aurors all raised their wands in defiance

'Very well then' Voldemort smirked 'if that is what you choose'

-------

'So' Harry said for the fourth time 'you have to take this bracelet off otherwise something bad is going to happen'

'Something bad is going to happen' repeated Abbot 'they don't let me hurt anything anymore'

'When we get out you can hurt as many things as you like' promised Harry

'I want to kill something now!' cried Abbot tearfully 'Hey dementor!' he called out of his cage 'can I kill you please?'

Harry banged his head against the side of his own cell 'ABBOT!' he screamed 'just do what I say!'

'There's no need to shout' Abbot replied sounding perfectly normal again 'is that you Harry?'

---

The battle had reached a stalemate, neither side advanced or withdrew, about a dozen bodies littered the floor, both dark and light wizard

'What's he waiting for?' Sirius asked perplexed

'Harry' answered James

'Fudge won't let him go' Lupin added 'he's to proud he'd rather let Voldemort kill us all'

'Maybe Harry really can escape Azkaban' Sirius said thoughtfully 'Maybe this was all part of their plan'

Some plan' James said miserably 'how are we going to get Harry on our side if the minister is so intent on locking him up?'

The minister in question was standing near the front of the ministry's defenses hiding behind a row of aurors

'Saving his own hide' hissed Sirius angrily

----------

The bracelet fell away from Harry's arm with a hiss, Harry felt the flow of magic course through him as he reconnected with his powers, Harry smiled mischievously, it was time to have some fun

Flicking his wrist he blew the door of his cell off with an almighty crash, other prisoners clamoured at the doors of their own cells desperate to be released. Harry strode out of his own cell glancing into the neighbouring cell. The man known as Abbot skulked in a corner stroking the bracelet, he was a ball of rags and when he saw Harry he smiled a toothy smile and whispered

'Are you staying at this hotel as well?'

Harry shook his head sadly 'sorry Abbot but I have to catch my plane home'

'I'll send you a postcard' muttered Abbot madly

'You do that Abbot' he smiled despondently 'I'll look out for it'

Harry turned away from the cell and headed in a new direction, the dementors ignored him, they neither helped him or hindered him just like they had been instructed by Voldemort.

'Fee Fi Fo Fum' Harry sang loudly 'I smell the stench of a traitorous one!'

-------

It was about one in the morning and still nobody moved, Voldemort watched calmly from a distance, suddenly he smiled, a smile that sent shivers down the backs of the watching aurors

'He's coming' Voldemort burst a cold laugh into the silence

Harry appeared in absolute silence, some didn't even register his presence in the battle enough noticed though, and enough recognised Harry to produce gasps from the fighters.

Harry stood in the separating space between the two sides, he was drenched through with water, it dripped of his body to form a puddle at his feet, but he looked okay. Harry smirked an evil smile and turned to Voldemort and knelt down to face the man

'Forgive me master' he implored 'I did not mean to get caught'

'Smith betrayed me' Voldemort hissed

'He's no longer an issue' Harry replied

Voldemort inclined his head in understanding 'Your escape was a success I take it'

'Oh yes' Harry gritted his teeth 'I couldn't disaperate an the island though, I had to swim across the bloody sea'

Voldemort nodded again 'return home Harry I will speak to you later of the details, right now I have some unfinished business to attend to'

'Can't I watch' pleaded Harry surprising himself in the worry for his capturers

'I think not' Voldemort answered coldly 'now return, or would you require persuasion'

Harry shook his head and turned to face Fudge lifting the rose into sight 'Watch that colourful back of yours!' he called before disaperting again in silence

---------

Voldemort turned to face the ranks of aurors he smiled a twisted smile and shouted 'ATTACK!'

Harry landed back at Riddle mansion with a thump, wetness clung to him in a damp haze, a Death Eater ran towards him from the entrance door

'Sandook! Sandook ami ann, are you ok'

'Just peachy' Harry hissed angrily at being excluded from the fight 'Get a collection of knives made for me, and have them ready by tomorrow'

'Of course my Lord' the Death Eater bowed his head 'they will be ready for you as soon as possible'

'I said Tomorrow!' shouted Harry he flicked his wrist and inflicted the cruciatus on the unsuspecting Death Eater 'If they are not ready by tomorrow, your name will be at the top of my list'

Harry stormed off leaving the Death Eater writhing in pain on the ground, he slammed the doors of the mansion open and swept in, all the Death Eaters not involved in the attack kept out of his way familiar with his mood and not wanting to be on the receiving end of a curse

---

Harry slammed into his room and smashed his fist into the wall leaving a bloody print on the plaster

'Harry!' squeaked Kaiita running towards him 'you are home'

Harry felt his anger abandon him when he saw the house elf 'Kaiita! What has been happening while I've been gone?'

'The Dark Lord was angry' she said hesitantly 'He killed the nine Death Eaters who brought him the news. He even went to the site of your disappearance, he returned with your sword'

'He found it' Harry said excitedly 'I thought it was lost forever'

'He is angry that you were caught' Kaiita said sadly 'he will punish you'

'I have been punished before' Harry said unconcerned 'the pain will be worth it in the end'

'I fear he will not just hurt you' Kaiita insisted

--------------

The members of the Order arrived back at headquarters two hours later, many with streaming cuts but none of there number was mortally wounded. Madam Pomfrey bustled around with potions and bandages

'I don't understand' James said 'why did he call off the attack'

'I don't know James' Dumbledore said quietly 'lets just be thankful he did otherwise many more lives may have lost'

'What was the death toll?' asked Tonks 'I left before it was announced'

'Fifty nine light wizards and sixty three dark wizards' Mad- Eye supplied 'maybe that counts as a victory to us'

'I doubt it' Sirius said heavily 'he called off the attack, he got Harry and he had us cowering behind our wands'

'You're alive though' Lily insisted 'We will get Harry back, maybe next time Fudge won't be so short sided'

'Harry won't come back to us' James said desperately 'he worships 'him' I don't think he even cared about what happened to us'

'I hope you're wrong' Dumbledore said softly 'we need Harry to trust us, he is one of the most powerful wizards alive. If he's on the wrong side then it means trouble for us all'


	11. Punishment

**Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read my Story and thank you to anyone who's taken the time to review it, it is really appreciated- a lot!**

**A special thanks to:**

**SilverDrama,**

**twiterpated,**

**hphottie14,**

**Fire From Above,**

**-Vandos-Girl-**

**mangalover248**

**and**

**hpfreakandproud**

Chapter Eleven

July 19th

Harry smashed his fists repeatedly into the punch bag, letting his anger out as he beat the fighting aid. Kaiita watched him nervously from a short distance, worry was etched on her face and her large eyes glowed like orbs in the darkness of the fitness room

'Harry dear' she said hesitantly 'maybe you should save some of your energy for meeting the Dark Lord, you don't want to appear weak'

'I am not weak' spat Harry 'its going to hurt no matter what I do, a bit of extra energy won't save me'

'It was just a suggestion' Kaiita said cautiously 'I don't want to see you get injured, he'll be back soon from the fight'

Harry paused for a moment and turned to look at Kaiita, he looked downcast

'Kaiita, what am I going to do?' he said panicking slightly 'what's he going to do?'

'I don't think he'll kill you' Kaiita said finally after a moment of quiet 'he risked to much getting you back just to kill you'

'Well that's reassuring' Harry muttered turning back to the punch and slamming a kick into it

A crash echoed in the distance accompanied by the thundering of voices

'There back' whispered Kaiita

Harry froze, he knew what was coming next the unmistakable call of Lord Voldemort fear clenched in his stomach but he ignored it. He ran to his room and pulled on black jeans, a black t-shirt, boots and a cloak. Just as he was fastening the cloak hissing reached his ears

'Harry!' he whispered in the tongue of the snakes 'Come to me NOW!'

Harry grabbed a new mask off his bed and sprinted from the room passing Kaiita he barely had time to give her a weak smile before pelting off to the throne room

'Good luck' she murmured at his departing figure.

A sound came from behind her, turning she saw kreacher standing there hunched over

'kreacher visits Kaiita' he muttered 'kreacher wants to know if his sister is ok'

---------

Harry slowed as he neared the huge doors, two Death Eaters pulled them open for him and he stepped in his eyes going straight to Voldemort, who watched him suspiciously

'What have you to say' he snapped coldly

Harry dropped into a low bow 'I am sorry master, it was never my intention to be captured'

'I doubt anyone would ever intentionally let themselves be captured' he hissed 'unless of course you're Fenton' he gestured to a bundle of rags in the corner 'Fenton would rather be sent to Azkaban than remain here'

'Then he is a fool' Harry responded

'I would argue that a fool is a person who does not anticipate an attack!' Voldemort stood up from his throne and drew his wand 'CRUCIO!'

The spell hurtled towards Harry who made no attempt to block it. It hit Harry and blasted him off his feet, pain coursed through his body until Harry could think of was the pain, it seemed to last for ages, a never ending nightmare

'Get to your knees' Voldemort shouted coldly

Harry pushed himself up from the floor and bowed his head again

'Have you anything to say for your defense' Voldemort flicked his wand threateningly 'do you have information regarding the Order that could prove useful?

'The headquarters is situated at the house of Sirius Black' Harry spoke 'I was kept in a room. I don't know anything else regarding the Order'

'You disappoint me yet again Sandook' Voldemort snarled 'Crucio!'

Harry braced himself as the pain hit him, it still sent him crashing to the floor writhing and twitching

The Death Eaters watched in complete silence, not even a cough disrupted the stillness, they all stood in lines simply watching the torment of their Lieutenant.

A slight snigger was snuffled out quickly from the back of the room, Voldemort swung round releasing Harry from his curse, he fell to the floor breathing heavily as Voldemort stalked towards ranks. Harry pushed himself up slowly and knelt on his knees sucking in air

'Who dares defy me!' Voldemort asked his voice deadly cold he glared at the Death Eaters for a moment, a couple shifted nervously away from one figure

'Answer ME!' Voldemort roared 'Maximus Flipendo!'

The Death Eaters in at the front of the crowd were blasted backwards, smashing to the floor with groans

'Mobilicorpus' Voldemort flicked his wand and the unconscious bodies moved out of the way

'Please forgive me!' A Death Eater pleaded flinging herself to the floor 'I didn't mean anything by it'

'Avada Kedavra!' cried Voldemort

The green light smashed into the woman and she fell to the floor in a broken heap

'Get rid off her' commanded the Dark Lord gesturing with a finger to two of the closest Death Eaters, they hurried forward and pulled their wands out

'No!' Voldemort stopped them 'do it by hand'

The Death Eaters masks concealed any look of disgust they might have displayed which may have saved their lives. They each took an end of the corpse and heaved it up, they staggered out of the room quickly anxious to return for the show.

Harry watched them depart bitterly, what he wouldn't give to be leaving this room and continuing like normal. Instead however he had hours if not days of torture ahead of him.

Voldemort turned slowly back to Harry and raised his wand once more

'Where was I?' he asked coldly 'Oh yes. CRUCIO!'

------------

'I wonder what's going on' Danny said impatiently 'they've been in there for ages'

'Something big happened' Luke replied looking worried 'something other than the fight'

'I think it's something to do with your brother' Jamie said thoughtfully 'everyone seems extra stressed since they found him'

'Do you think something's happened to Harry' Danny said his voice wavering 'Mum and Dad were so happy that they had found him, they spent two hours talking to me about it'

'When we lost Mum' Jamie said hesitantly 'it took Dad ages to get over it, if your parents have lost Harry again it's going to hit them hard'

They were interrupted by Kreacher appearing in the kitchen, he looked downcast at the three lads, his ears drooped pitifully as he trailed towards the door

'Hi Kreacher' Luke greeted friendlily 'what's the matter are you ok?'

'Kreacher is not ok' answered Kreacher quietly 'Kreacher's sister is upset so Kreacher is upset as well!'

'You have a sister' Jamie asked genuinely interested and slightly grateful at the change of subject

'Yes' Kreacher said his ears perking up slightly 'yes she works for the Dark lord'

-----

Snape stood in front of the Order Members and gave his report

'Harry's being punished by the Dark Lord as we speak'

'Good God' groaned James rubbing his eyes frantically 'what are we going to do'

'We can't do anything' Snape snapped 'what do you plan to do ask the Dark Lord to return your missing son? I doubt the Dark Lord will get rid of him so quickly after going to the trouble of getting him back'

'Shut up! Snivellus!' Sirius yelled standing up 'you're not helping!'

'Gentlemen please' calmed Dumbledore 'the last thing we need is to turn on each other'

Sirius glared but sat back down in his chair 'do you even know what 'he's' planning to do with Harry?'

'I'm not exactly his closest confident' Snape snarled back 'though I do believe he is planning on keeping Harry around'

'Really?' Lily said relieved that her son still had a chance to live

'Though what he's going through now will certainly be an incentive for Harry not to be captured again'

'What do you mean?' Dumbledore asked 'Severus can you show us what you saw?'

Snape grimaced slightly but nodded his head, he pulled his wand out and placed it against his temple, he drew out a stream of silvery threads and directed them against the wall

The throne room came into sharp relief, from Snape's vantage point you could just about see the figure of Voldemort standing over Harry' figure his wand raised. Harry was kneeling on the floor desperately trying to keep still. The crowd watched in silence.

Harry swayed slightly from his position on the floor, Voldemort immediately flicked his wrist and shouted

'CRUCIO!'

Harry fell in a writhing mass to the floor, when Voldemort stopped the curse Harry pushed his way back to his knees quietly barely whimpering.

James, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Lily were among the few members who made any noise at the sight, Harry still had the horrible mask covering his face.

For the next ten minutes they all simply watched the image, Harry swayed once more and Voldemort wasted no time in inflicting the pain once more

Snape ended the memory with Harry's yells still reverberating through the room

'What happened?' James demanded raising from his seat 'how long was that Bastard doing it for?'

Snape looked at Dumbledore before answering, when Dumbledore nodded Snape gave the answer to James's question

'That was going on for at least four hours' Snape admitted to gasps of disgust 'when I left it was still happening'

'Four hours' echoed Lily 'please tell me that's not true!'

'I'm sorry' Snape said his face softening slightly 'he is strong through, he grew up in that environment'

'There's no need to remind us' snarled Sirius 'we know how Harry was brought up, its not exactly a comforting thought'

---------------

Harry was dumped in his room twelve hours later in a limp heap and the hard cold floor. Kaiita hurried over crying slightly in worry

'Harry' she said softly stroking his forehead 'Harry please talk to me'

'Kaiita?' he rasped in pain

'Yes sweety its me' she whispered glancing furtively at the door the Death Eaters had just left through 'Everything's going to be alright' she promised

Harry laughed a bitter sound that jarred his aching body and brought a cough bursting out of his tired lungs 'I doubt that Kaiita, you know what he's like'

A tear ran down Kaiita's face as she strived desperately to think of what to do 'just rest Harry' she muttered levitating him to the bed and pulling the quilt over him 'you need sleep'

---------

Danny, Jamie and Luke stared at Kreacher in surprise

'Kreacher' Danny asked a plan forming in his mind 'could you take a message?'


	12. URGENT MESSAGE THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Bad news- I have badly broken my arm and I am discovering it is extremely painful to type. Therefore I am taking a month off from writing. I will continue in the end of November

I AM NOT STOPPING WRITING PERMENANTLY AND THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED AND FINISHED IN DUE COURSE!

Thank you to EVERYONE! Who has reviewed my work.

Please keep a look out in a month and I promise there will be a new chapter

Love SpikyStar x x


	13. The Test

**What can I say? I couldn't resist the pull of writing so I decided to type slowly with this story. Thank you to everyone who took the time to send me messages to get well soon. They were (as I say many times) greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you to:**

**Cad2u,**

**hpfreakandproud,**

**queen of death and vampires,**

**Makurayami Ookami,**

**shagan6,**

**hphottie14,**

**jc52185,**

**Fire From Above,**

**garret627,**

**-Vandos-Girl-,**

**mangalover248,**

**Jill-Bloom89,**

**wtf27barbie,**

**brolly501,**

**sasuke-luvs-naruto**

**and**

**Bellatrix Black Potter**

**An extra special thank you goes to-**

**Cad2u (thanks again),**

**SilverDrama,**

**WolvenBerserker**

**And**

**Jill-Bloom89 (thanks again)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one is going to be really long!**

Chapter Twelve

Harry gasped as consciousness brought a gasp of pain tearing from his throat, his whole body felt like it had been dipped in hot fire, he burned everywhere. Harry cracked his eyes open blearily and tried to get them to focus, the room swam in a void of colours and dizziness coursed through him as he tried to ground himself. The room came into a slightly clearer definition and two green fuzzy orbs floated above him.

'Harry' came Kaiita's worried voice 'how do you feel?'

'Like I went a couple of rounds with Voldemort and lost' Harry replied his voice sounding hoarse and scratchy in his throat

A small smile flickered on Kaiita's tired face for an instant

'I've been so worried' she murmured 'you've been unconscious for three days!'

'Three days!' Harry repeated his voice croaky, he pushed himself up slightly onto his elbows ignoring the screams of his muscles as he rubbed his tired eyes 'what have I missed?'

'Missed!' Kaiita screamed shocked 'I thought you would never wake, I have not left your side these long days. I do not know what you have missed!'

'I'm sorry' Harry whispered ashamed 'I did not think how it must have been for you'

Kaiita wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tight to her, like she used to do when he was a child 'its ok Harry' she promised 'I was just so worried!'

A knock came at the door and Kaiita threw herself off the bed immediately, without waiting for a reply Voldemort swept into the dim room. He glared angrily at Harry in the bed

'Get up' he hissed 'you're going on a job with me'

He stormed out of the room quickly with Nagini twisting around the edge of his cloak

Harry pushed the covers off his bed and pushed himself onto his feet, the room tipped slightly but when Harry stopped moving it righted itself almost instantly

'I do not have a good feeling on this' Kaiita muttered

'I think I'll agree with you on that matter' Harry concurred miserably 'maybe he's decided to get rid of me'

'Don't joke about these things' scolded Kaiita 'humour usually guesses the truth'

'I suppose there's only one way to find out' Harry answered grabbing his customary uniform of dark jeans, a black t-shirt, thick boots and a warm cloak, after dressing he walked to the door faintly fearful

'Wish me luck' he gave a weak smile to Kaiita

'I wish you all the luck in the world' Kaiita said fresh tears running down her face 'you'd better come back to me' she warned

Harry gave her a big grin and yanked the door open shoving his mask quickly on

'Wait!' called Kaiita

Harry paused and put his head back through the door frame, Kaitta lifted up a large box filled with knives and daggers 'the weapons you requested' she said weakly

--------------------

They apperated to a large sparse clearing at the bottom of a mountain, all the plant life had been cleared away, to the Death Eaters it was known as Golganach (place of death) Around eighteen Death Eaters were waiting for their arrival, standing in a rough circle. Voldemort strode over to a gap in the circle and Harry followed him limping slightly in pain, he was definitely feeling better than he had done though and the weapons that now hung from various parts of his body were definitely reassuring

On a small overhanging part of the mountain members of the Order were clustered together, watching with baited breath

'Sandook' snarled Voldemort 'to make sure you do not get captured another time I have decided to test you'

He snapped his fingers and Kaiita appeared struggling hanging from his hand by her sheet. Harry lurched forward slightly in anguish and Voldemort shook her roughly in warning

'You will fight these Death Eaters' instructed Voldemort 'if you fail I will kill your precious Kaiita'

Harry's whole body seemed to freeze at this statement but he somehow managed to mutter 'I will not fail'

'We shall see' Voldemort sneered

Instantly the Death Eaters all drew their wands

'If you fail' Voldemort addressed the Death Eaters 'Sandook will kill you'

They all tightened their grips on their wands and got into battle stances, Harry mimicked the movement drawing a new wand of his own

'ATTACK!' screamed Voldemort and the Death Eaters all began screaming curses

Harry propelled himself away from the circle into the air

'ADADA KEDAVRA!' he screamed in return smashing the curse into his closest attacker

Flicking his hand he threw seven Death Eaters backwards, one smashed into a tree, a low branch speared into the back of it neck and it lay still. Another cracked his head on a rock spreading blood across the ground. The other five hurriedly righted themselves and scrambled for there wands

Three down, fifteen to go…

The Order members watched as the vicious battle continued, Voldemort watched from a distance every so often he waved a floating Kaiita closer to the skirmish

James gripped his wand in horror as he watched the blood flow beneath, he watched as Harry thrust a knife into the throat of a masked wizard, a different Death Eater crept up behind Harry his wand raised, without pausing Harry whipped around and slashed the bloody knife across his face and into his eye, the man fell to the floor screaming

Harry's heart thudded as he thundered a curse, the black spell hit an unfortunate Death Eater liquefying its flesh

Six down, twelve to go…

'Who's next' yelled Harry at the skulking Death Eaters 'who wants to die next?'

An irrational Death Eater swung wildly at Harry with his wand not even bothering with a spell. Harry whirled his own wand and called 'Avada Kedavra!'

The Death Eater fell in a heap

Harry drew three hurling daggers from a sheath and threw them at three Death Eaters, the daggers hit dead on target and killed the three people

Ten down, eight to go…

Sirius placed a reassuring hand on James's shoulder 'if we reveal ourselves he'll kill us' he muttered

'So I'll just watch him kill my son' seethed James

'It was never going to be easy' Lupin whispered

Down on the clearing Harry slew another two Death Eaters with well placed curses and rounded on the remaining Death Eaters who backed away slightly fearfully

Twelve down, six to go…

The remaining Death Eaters all flung themselves angrily at Harry wands raised, Harry didn't so much as blink as he sent the killing curse at yet another wizard. Growing bored with the fight Harry summoned a large amount of his magical energy he threw fire wandlessly at the last five. The fire engulfed them immediately and burned brightly and hotly for about ten seconds, reducing the Death Eaters to ash

Harry turned panting slightly to face Voldemort 'Kaiita?' he asked hesitantly

Voldemort looked at the terrified House Elf struggling in front of him and regarded her thoughtfully

'Oh yes' he sneered, he flipped his wand at Kaiita and hit her with a blue curse, she screamed and fell to the ground, Harry dived forward with a yell and caught her just before she reached the floor, her large eyes blinked slowly up at him

Voldemort laughed cruelly 'when she's dead return home, someone else will dispose of the bodies'

With that he disaperated

Harry cradled her gently in his arms 'I'm so sorry Kaiita' he cried 'I tried so hard to save you!'

'My Harry' she wheezed painfully, tears falling down her own cheeks

The members off the Order listened painfully to the sad circumstances unfolding in front of them, James shrugged off Sirius's arm and quietly made his way to the clearing, other Order members raised their wands and watched the surroundings in case other Death Eaters were concealed

'What will I do with out you' Harry pleaded to Kaiita 'please don't leave me!'

'Harry' she whispered 'you will find a way to cope, you are strong' she dragged air in through her collapsing lungs 'I have a message for you'

'What?' Harry said desperately

'Kreacher gave me a message from your brother' she paused again 'he said please come home'

'Go home' he repeated Harry pushed the hair out of eyes bewildered 'is there anything I can do to help?'

'Just being here is enough' Kaiita groaned 'I am so proud of you my little one'

Tears fell freely down Harry's face 'no no no!' he sobbed

'I should be grateful that the dark Lord chose this curse' she muttered 'it gave me a chance to say goodbye' she stopped again before staring at Harry fearfully 'tell Kreacher I love him' she whispered ' and promise me you'll go back for Louis!'

'I promise' Harry vowed 'I will find him'

'Be careful Harry' Kaiita wept 'look after yourself'

'Please don't die' Harry wept

'The Dark Lord will turn on you one day' Kaiita told him her eyes beginning to droop 'promise you will be long one by then, this life will not serve you for much longer'

'Anything' Harry cried ''please don't die' he repeated 'you're the only person I care about'

'See you in the next life' she murmured her eyes drooped closed and her ragged breathing ceased

Harry rocked her slightly in his arms unsure what to do next 'Kaiita' he muttered over and over again

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he swung around guarding her body with his own. James knelt beside him pain evident in his face. Blood covered Harry's clothes, the blood of the hell bound Death eaters, he didn't have the energy to reach for his wand let alone his daggers instead he stared limply at James

'She's dead' he said out loud as if telling himself rather than James 'She's dead' he repeated 'the only person who ever loved me'

'That's not true' James insisted pulling Harry gently closer to him 'You're Mother and I always loved you'

The other members of the Order slowly made their way down to the clearing after ascertaining there was no trap

'She's dead because of me' Harry wept 'he killed her because of me'

'He killed her because he's a malicious Bastard' James seethed in anger 'nothing you could have done could have saved her'

'I tried so hard though' Harry replied, his whole body seemed detached somehow as if he wasn't really there talking to James 'she was my emotional weakness, and he killed her'

'James' Mad-Eye spoke up suddenly 'The other Death Eaters will be here soon to clear up the mess 'we need to go!'

'I am not leaving my son' James hissed

'I don't expect you to' Mad-Eye replied 'but we need to get away from this place, quickly!'

James turned back to the still form of Harry, he appeared to be in shock, he hadn't even reacted when the other light wizards revealed themselves. James tenderly pried the small house elf out of Harry's grasp

'We'll take her to Kreacher' he comforted 'he should see his sister'

James turned and passed the dead female to Lupin 'take her back' he instructed

Lupin nodded in understanding and disaperated

James pulled Harry softly to his feet, the teenager looked positively lost as if he didn't quite know what was going on, he didn't seem at all fazed by the members of the Order who were all watching him unsure of what to do.

'Come home' James gently pressed

The cracks announced the arrival of nearby Death Eaters and members of the Order shifted nervously

'We have to go!' Kingsley shouted

Harry pushed himself away from James and felt a fire of anger fill him

'You'd better go' he announced to the crowd 'people will die if you stay'

Mad-Eye acknowledged this with a nod and turned to the group 'he's right' he called 'everyone leave!'

The Order received the command and began to disaperate from the clearing, James turned to Harry with a concerned look

'You're coming aren't you?' he asked

'Of course' Harry lied calmly, the pain he had felt consume him had been replaced with a burning ball of hate 'I'll be right behind you'

James smiled in relief 'I'm glad you're coming home'

He disaperated with a loud crack, after he had gone Harry strolled to the middle of the now empty clearing and drew a long knife. In the distance the sounds of the approaching Death Eaters got louder

----------

James touched down just on the street next to 12 Grimmauld Place and waited for Harry to appear. Sirius and Mad-Eye stood just outside the front door with Kinglsey framed in the doorway

'Where is he?' Sirius asked glancing round to see if Harry had arrived and he hadn't noticed

'I don't know' James said desperately casting around 'he said he was right behind me'

'Looks like he lied' Mad-Eye said clunking down the steps 'we need to go back and see what happened'

James tried frantically to disaperate to the clearing 'I can't' he said frantically 'something's blocking my way'

'You're right' Mad-Eye confirmed attempting to disaperate himself 'we need to get a Portkey to get back'

'You-Know-Who will be there by now' Kingsley said 'we need to tell everyone else the problem'

They all hurried into the house and down into the basement where the rest of the Order had congregated on their arrival back.

Jamie, Danny and Luke all watched with interest as the adults stampeded down the steps barely glancing in their direction. Silky cocked her head to the side and regarded the three boys thoughtfully

'Do you think' she asked 'this had got anything to do with that dead house-elf Daddy was holding?'

'What dead house-elf?' Jamie said confused

Silky gnawed at a spoon with her pointy teeth reducing the handle to a thin blade, Luke reached forward and pried the remainder of the spoon away from his sister careful to keep his fingers away from her mouth, scars were permanently imprinted on a few of his fingers from when Silky had been a baby and he hadn't watched where he was putting his fingers

'What dead house-elf?' he repeated matching his hair colour to the startling blue of his brothers who was sucking on a bottle noisily while sitting on Luke's lap

'Daddy came in running when you were upstairs' Silky replied reaching for another spoon 'he was calling Dumbledore saying that they were in BIG! trouble and everyone needed to get ready for another meeting'

'Are you sure that was it?' Danny asked taking the spoon away from her and putting it back on the table

'I'm not a doofus' Silky answered trying to reach for another piece of cutlery 'I know what I heard doofus!'

'Will you stop doing that' Luke said aggrieved 'why do you have to chew everything that's solid?'

'I can't help it' Silky said swinging her legs underneath the chair 'they grind good. Can I have some crayons please?'

Luke grabbed the tin of colours off a shelf and stared at the other boys

'What' he asked 'is going on?'

---------

Kreacher trailed a tender finger over Kaiita's lifeless face and gently shut her eyes and straightened her sheet around her small body. He turned to face Lupin and Tonks who were watching him with sympathetic expressions on their faces. They were in a small sitting room on the ground floor and Lupin had placed Kaiita's body on a small sofa. Unable to hold his grief in him any longer Kreacher threw his head back and bawled loud wet sobs. He gripped his deceased sister's hand tightly and wailed noisily causing Tonks and Lupin to wince slightly at the screeching sounds.

Sirius stuck his head in the door and gestured to Lupin

'Moony' he whispered 'emergency meeting now!'

Lupin turned to Kreacher and shrugged at Sirius 'Kreacher' he said gently 'I have to go now, will you be okay on your own?'

'Kreacher will be fine Master Lupin' Kreacher howled 'I'll make sure Kaiita is ready'

Lupin and Tonks left the room quickly and headed down to the basement both unsure on what house-elf's did for their relatives

---------

Harry swung his blade in anticipation as the footsteps stampeded nearer, he pulled his wand out with his other hand and grinned a feral smile into the darkness. The Death Eaters filed into the clearing their were only about ten of them, they were at the bottom of the food chain in Voldemort's followers and were usually used to clean up dead bodies in places frequently used by the Dark Lord

They all stared unsure at Harry who felt his grin widen. None of the Death Eaters were innocent, they may be at the bottom of the pile but they did their fair share of murder in hopes of moving up the ranks

'We're here to clean up' one of the front ones said roughly 'you might wanna get going somewhere else'

'Is that so' Harry replied 'but I wonder who will clean up after you?'

It took a moment for what Harry had said to be processed by the Death Eaters, dawning looks of comprehension filled their faces and they began ferreting in their robes to get their wands. Harry launched forward not bothering with spells he tucked his own wand away – he was in the mood for some good physical violence

He smashed hard into the Death Eater that had spoken with his knife, hitting the man so hard that his head was hacked from his neck. It fell to the ground with a wet thud and blood sprayed from the corpse coating the Death Eaters and Harry, they stared at in shock, uncertain whether to attempt to kill Sandook and risk being later killed by Voldemort, or failing to kill Sandook and getting killed by him in the process.

When the initial jolt had worn off many seemed to come to life, waving their wands they cursed at Harry with as many unforgivable's as they could manage in one go. Harry dived between the arcs of flashing light his dagger slicing this way and that. He immersed himself completely in the fight, trying to distract himself from the sense of loss that was still burning brightly.

His knife slammed into the stomach of another Death Eater, he yanked it out only to slam it unmercifully into the side of another. Blood spray flew through the air coating the floor with a fine red sheen, screams came from the dying and yells came from the still living as they pleaded for their lives

'Please' begged one figure 'please Sandook ami ann don't kill me!'

'Why not' Harry said coldly 'you showed no compassion for your victims, why should I give you any?'

With that he slammed his blade down into the last person still standing. A loud crack reverberated through the air, Harry whipped round his dagger raised once more. Voldemort stood in front of him, not even bothering to draw his own weapon

'What?' he hissed callously 'is going on here?'

---

A few members of the Order portkeyed back silently, James, Lupin and Sirius included. They arrived in their hidden spot just in time to witness Voldemort's arrival

'I lost my temper' Harry said hesitantly lowering his blade 'were they valuable?' he asked not really caring, the memory of Kaiita's death still fresh in his mind

Voldemort gazed at him heartlessly through red slits 'they will not be missed' he replied

'Unlike some' Harry muttered quietly

'What was that' shouted Voldemort 'did you dare to defy me Sandook?'

'Never my Lord' Harry hastened 'I am not stupid'

'Learn from your mistakes Sandook' Voldemort snapped 'they have a habit of reoccurring'

'Hopefully not this time' Harry muttered

'Get back to the Castle' Voldemort ordered, he glanced round at the still twitching bodies 'they were good for grunt work'

'I'm sure you can find ten more idiots desperate to follow you my Lord' Harry said bowing low careful to keep any venom out of his tone

Voldemort sneered at him 'watch what you do Sandook' he spoke clearly 'and you may well find yourself back in my consortium'

'I can only hope' Harry replied, now he had stopped moving and started bowing low his body started to remind him that he just spent three days unconscious and in pain without any nourishment

Voldemort flicked his fingers 'be gone' he ordered turning away from Harry

The Order members watched holding a collective breath, Harry looked directly at them. They all started as they knew they were completely concealed, Harry smiled slightly at them before raising his hand and crossing his fingers in obvious view

Voldemort whipped round and glared at Harry who immediately dropped his arm acting unconcerned

'I thought I told you to leave' he hissed

'So you did' Harry bowed 'sorry I was distracted'

'Then leave now!' Voldemort commanded 'my patience is failing'

Harry nodded and disaperated immediately with his customary silence

The Order members all pulled out Portkeys and tapped them with their wands, they disappeared back to the Headquarters leaving only Voldemort behind


	14. Traitor!

**Once again I am thanking everyone who reviewed the last chapter of my work, I hope this next chapter is long enough- joke, just please don't expect them all this long. Thanks Again:**

**shagan6,**

**raziel44,**

**SilverDrama,**

**garret627,**

**jc52185,**

**Kyubbi-Sami,**

**hphottie14,**

**hpnut1,**

**Fire From Above,**

**haroonangel,**

**-Vandos-Girl-,**

**Makurayami Ookami,**

**and**

**cookies41 **

Chapter Thirteen

Harry touched back down in the castle grounds and hurried towards the fortress, on arriving at the doors they opened immediately and Harry swept inside, he now felt completely numb as is someone had coated him with ice without him realising. Down the corridor the sounds of petrified screams reached his ears and the taunting of the Death Eaters watching. Harry fled to his quarters not even bothering to blast any of the guards stationed along the walls

He reached the doors and pushed them open softly, half expecting Kaiita to pop out of midair. Harry mentally scolded himself

'She's gone' he thought 'you didn't save her and know she's dead, she's not going to appear not now…not ever'

----------

'He was definitely sending a signal' James insisted 'there's no doubt there, he knew where we were!'

'But what kind of signal?' Dumbledore mused 'he's did go back with Voldemort did he not'

'Bit of a temper' Arthur Weasley interrupted 'slightly excessive to murder a group of Death Eaters in cold blood just because he was upset'

'He wasn't upset' Sirius spoke up 'he was distraught'

'It saves us from killing them later on' Mad-Eye joined in 'but I'm going to agree with Arthur, he had some pretty strong feelings towards that house-elf'

'He said she was the only person who had ever cared for him' Lupin agreed 'I imagine he would be extremely upset now that she's dead'

'Not just dead' Lily said deep concern filled her for her oldest son 'but murdered by the one person he served above anyone else'

'That had to hurt' Frank Longbottom added 'especially after he completed You-Know-Who's task and he killed her anyway!'

'He knew it would hurt him' James said worry evident in his voice 'but why did Harry go back to that Bastard'

'Maybe he's got a plan' Mad-Eye suggested 'but I don't know how he plans to get away from Voldemort, if he even does intend to leave'

'We can only hope' Dumbledore said quietly the room fell silent immediately 'that Harry has seen the 'light', so to speak'

'It's all any of us can hope for' Lupin agreed 'especially since Severus hasn't returned back yet with any news'

----------

Harry brushed any feelings aside and tore into his room, the covers were still rumpled and undone. He pulled open the doors to his cupboard and reached to the back, a small package was concealed there, Harry felt its worn surface and roughly pulled it out. He ripped the covering off and surveyed the objects within the wrappings. They were small and cylindrical in shape and changed colour every few seconds, there were about six of them, each glittering dangerously. Harry gently placed them on his bed, he turned back to his cupboard and pulled a bag out, he went over to his weapons rack and shoved a few of his favourite ones in his bag. A noise by the door alerted him, Draco stood watching him with disgust

'You're running away' he spat 'like a coward!'

'Don't you dare to presume what I am' Harry retorted back angrily 'and I can do what ever I damn well please!'

'I bet if I called for the Dark Lord he wouldn't be so understanding' Draco said edging out of the room he glanced at Harry's bed and caught sight of glowing objects 'like a true coward' he hissed 'you plan to blow us all up when we're sleeping'

'Draco' Harry yelled 'I'm supposed to be one of your best friends what the hell had gotten in to you?'

'I think I've realised where my loyalties truly lie' Malfoy sneered 'looks like your punishment didn't knock any sense into you'

Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at Harry who watched him without worry 'What are you going to do Draco' he mocked 'kill me in cold blood?'

'No' Malfoy answered 'this seems like a much better idea'

He whipped his wand to face the bed, before Harry even realised what he was doing

'Incendio!' screamed Draco and ran from the room

The jet of fire hit the bedspread next to the cylinders, Harry launched himself at the door but a moment to late. The fire ignited the small bombs they exploded with such magnitude that the force blasted Harry the rest of the distance through the door. Pain engulfed Harry's back and he could barely keep his head on what was happening, in the distance he heard yells and the calls of Draco as he shouted

'Sandook has betrayed us, he is trying to escape!'

Harry raised his hand and blasted a hole in the wall of the building, rubble fell to the ground below with crashes and thuds. He was only on the first floor so he didn't even hesitate as he jumped through the gap. He flew through the air and hit the ground hard enough to wind him, his legs nearly collapsed beneath him as they protested in tiredness and pain. Harry heard the shouts of approaching Death Eaters so he flung himself into an excruciating sprint across the grass, the disaperating point taunted him in the distance and he sped towards it putting all his training to good use.

A spell smashed into his foot causing him to trip and fall agonizingly on the rough ground, Harry desperately forced himself back up, the world tipped slightly to one side and Harry felt his energy depleting

Where would he go if he did escape, he remembered the message Kaiita had given him from his brother, a brother that while he knew of he knew nothing about

'Come home' that had been the message, but where exactly was home, he defiantly didn't have a clue where the headquarters were situated let alone how to get there, Harry wasn't even persuaded into going there. He felt lost for the first time he could ever remember, he blundered forward slightly unable to tell where the Death Eaters were.

A hand yanked him forward sharply and Harry tried to pull himself away from the Death Eater, but his magic, as well as his strength seemed to have left him

'Hold on' the voice instructed brusquely

Harry immediately recognised it to be Snape and stumbled on bewildered to why the man was helping him, he had never even spoken to the man yet here he was helping him

'Why?' Harry asked

'No time' Snape snapped back 'it will all be explained later just keep going!'

Harry stumbled in the direction of the disaperation point somehow managing to avoid any of the curses raining down around them, Snape half dragged him there and Harry knew that without his help they wouldn't have made it

'They'll kill you if they find out' Harry called to Snape

'I doubt that' Snape replied 'I have my own methods of staying out of notice'

They reached the site and Snape strengthened his grip on Harry's arm

'Follow me' he shouted 'I'm taking you to the Order'

Even if Harry wanted to he couldn't have disobeyed Snape, the thought of going to the Order was infinitely better than staying with Voldemort and Harry did not have the energy to fight Snape. If Harry could have though, he would have disaperated to the south of France, not somewhere in the UK and definitely not somewhere near the Order. Snape disaperated from the site and dragged Harry with him

------

Though most of the Order had gone home James, Sirius and Lupin still remained in the Kitchen of the headquarters along with Kingsley, Lily and Mad-Eye. It was well after one in the morning and the kids as well as many of the adults had long since gone to bed fed up with all the mystery and worry.

Silence seemed to echo throughout the house and everybody looked uncertain as to what was going to happen next. A loud knock at the front door had many people jumping in their seats. James pushed himself up and headed to the front door he yanked the door open and nearly slammed it shut again in surprise. Harry was standing on the top step of the house looking unsure as to why exactly he was there

'Hi Dad' he drawled 'thought I'd drop round for a visit'

James pulled Harry into the house stared at him in obvious shock, Harry was thinner than he had been and he looked incredibly pale and clammy with dark bags under his eyes

'Harry' he whispered

'Yep, that would be me' Harry replied nonchalantly trying to ignore the ache in his back

The people in the kitchen came out to see what was happening, at the sight of Harry Lily vaulted towards him and hugged him tightly as if fearing he would disappear. Her arms dug painfully into his back and he tried to pry her off

'Lily' James said gently 'give him some air, he's only been here two minutes'

'How did you get here?' Sirius asked as surprised as any

'Snape' Harry replied 'the nob dragged me here before I could even say no then vanished back to the castle, so once again I'm stuck in the delightful company of the Order of the Phoenix, I just hope you won't send me to Azkaban again because that kinda sucked last time to tell ya the truth'

'I can't believe you're here' Lily whispered

'Trust me' Harry replied swaying slightly 'neither can I'

'Let's go into the sitting room' Lupin suggested 'I hope you won't try and disappear between here and there'

'I've got nowhere else to go' Harry said quietly 'which is sort of pathetic'

Sadness filled Lily and James at their son's announcement and they both took a small step towards him

'I'll get Dumbledore' Mad-Eye announced clunking off towards a distant fire 'let him know what's going on'

-------

They headed into the Sitting room with Harry still untrusting of them. They all remained standing, no one seemed that clear on what was going on and even less clear on what they were supposed to do. Kingsley looked over at Lily and noticed a patch of blood on the light blue of her robes

'Lily' he asked concerned 'are you hurt?'

They all turned to look at Lily who was looking at her arm in surprise, James made towards her but she shook her head

'I'm not hurt' she replied, an thought came to her suddenly and she turned to Harry 'are you bleeding?' she asked in alarm

Harry felt the room tip slightly like it had done when he had been on the castle grounds but he steadied himself with one hand on the arm of a chair

'I'm fine' he ground out

'You are anything but fine' James said heading towards him 'Kingsley tell Dumbledore to bring Madam Pomfrey'

'Do you want me to blast you again?' Harry asked annoyed 'I didn't come here to be questioned on my health!'

'We only want to help' Sirius said standing next to James 'just tell us where you're hurt!'

Harry gritted his teeth in anger, who exactly did these people think they were, thinking they had the right to interrogate him on his health, he had survived for fourteen years without their help and he was damned if he needed it now. He headed back to the door

'Goodbye' he announced 'it was not exactly a pleasure but…'

'Wait!' James said reaching for Harry, his hand grabbed Harry's shoulder and Harry yelled in pain tearing his shoulder from James's grasp. When James looked at his hand it was covered in blood

'Harry! You need help' he seethed 'you're hurt and I'm sure as hell not letting you out of my sight until you get it!'

'Harry let us see your back' pleaded Lily desperately

'Either you let us see your back or we force you to show us!' James promised clicking his fingers and locking the door

Harry was in no doubt that Potter would do exactly what he said but he wasn't going to make it easy for them, he tried to flick hand to blast them out of the way but all he succeeded in doing was knocking a plant pot off a coffee table, that small use of magic caused his head to spin and he stepped back

They all stared at Harry who appeared to look even more drained than he had before

'Harry I mean it' James said 'Let us see what's wrong with your back'

'There's nothing wrong with my back' he was tired, so terribly tired

The four adults stared at him unconvinced and all looked determined to find the problem. Accepting defeat finally Harry peeled his cloak away from his shoulders to reveal the shredded remains of his shirt. All four of them sucked in quick sharp breaths at the sight, blood was literally pouring down his back and without the cloak to absorb it the blood dripped onto the floor. Glass shards were imbedded into the wounds digging in and cutting the skin further.

Harry leaned heavily on the wall with one hand 'I really don't feel good' he muttered, before anyone had a chance to react Harry pitched forward onto the carpet in an unconscious heap.

James and Sirius rushed forward and turned Harry onto his side careful not to place any extra pressure on his back, Sirius pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket and slit the fabric of the thin t-shirt. James knelt down next to him and together they pried the remainder of the cloth off his back.

It was in no uncertain terms – a mess, blood and slash marks covered his back along with a formidable amount of bruising. Lily put her hand to Harry's forehead and gasped

'He's burning up' she stated 'he's definitely got a fever!'

James and Lily both stared at the figure of their son, his breathing was shallow and arduous and his face was gaunt. His eyes cracked open blearily and he seemed to be having trouble focusing them

'This really sucks' he managed to grind out

At that moment Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore came rushing into the room unlocking the door in a second, the nurse went immediately to Harry's side

'Mr Potter' she said loudly to him 'can you hear me?'

Harry growled internally but didn't bother denying his name 'of course I can hear you!' he groaned

Madam Pomfrey raised her wand and muttering a spell she scanned it over his body, her eye's narrowed in concern

'This isn't right' she announced 'his injuries are severe but he should have some tolerance'

'What do you mean?' Lupin asked concerned

'His magic is drained' Madam Pomfrey answered running more checks

'What would cause that?' Lily said worriedly

'The only reason I would give would be if he's been ill for a while' Madam Pomfrey replied digging around in her bag 'but he was in good health last time I saw him'

'Harry!' she spoke into his face 'have you been ill while you've been with You-Know-Who these last few days?'

'I don't know' Harry whispered back his eyes now screwed shut in pain

'How can you not know?' Madam Pomfrey asked leaning in closer

'I was out cold for most of it' Harry hissed back 'I only woke up this morning'

'THIS MORNING!' Madam Pomfrey seethed 'and instead of staying in bed you decided to go out fighting'

'I didn't have much choice' Harry retorted angrily trying to push himself up from the floor 'Voldemort ordered me to fight'

He was pushed back firmly by Sirius and James who were making sure he didn't start off the flow of blood again

Harry focused hard on blocking out the pain out of his mind as he heard Madam Pomfrey scrabbling in her bag, she finally located what she was looking for

'Right then Harry' she said seriously 'this might hurt quite a bit would you like some pain relief potion?'

'If any potion comes anywhere near me, there'll be trouble' Harry promised 'just get on with it'

Everyone in the room winced slightly as the nurse started delving into wounds in Harry's back with what looked like tweaser's and began removing shards of slim glass

'Couldn't you just do a spell?' Sirius asked screwing his face up slightly, it had to be hurting but Harry wasn't making a sound

'I could Mr Black' snapped Madam Pomfrey 'if I wanted to reduce the entirety of his back to shreds'

Harry felt the familiar approaching blackness begin to obscure his vision, he felt he had spent more time unconscious this last month than ever before. As another sharp pain came from his back Harry gave up the fight and preferred he'd rather be oblivious to what was going on

--------

This time they put Harry in a room on the first floor, it was spacious with a large double bed, the walls were pale green and a cupboard and another worn sofa stood along a wall.

He hadn't so much as stirred when Dumbledore conjured a stretcher beneath him and floated him up the stairs. When he was comfortably stowed in bed Lily tenderly and stroked a strand of his long hair out of his face, the others left the room so James and Lily had some time with their feverish son. James looked intently at Harry taking in the severe scar that ran down his left cheek and the curious lightning scar on his forehead

'I don't suppose we'll ever know what he's been through these last fourteen years' James said sadly

'I don't suppose' replied Lily she looked closely at Harry 'we should make him more comfortable'

James also took in Harry's uncomfortable looking form 'you're right' he said quietly 'one thing he can't be is comfy

Together they disarmed Harry of all the weapons stowed on his body and James carefully undid the wrist sheaths. They deposited all the weaponry on the sofa and regarded it pensively

'What do we do with them?' James asked 'we can't exactly destroy them as he's not technically a prisoner'

'We should leave them' Lily replied firmly 'they're his and if he sees them when he wakes up he might be less disconcerted'

She gazed back at the form of her long lost son. Bandages covered his chest completely, circling around to envelop his back. His skin blended in with the whiteness of the sheets but an unhealthy pallor tinged his cheeks, his hair hung loosely by his neck straggled with knots and a red healing slash crossed over his right arm. The only thing that truly stood out was the Dark Mark tattooed onto his left arm the eyes of the serpent giving the impression of true substance, as she watched it the tattoo deepened in blackness - the sign that Voldemort was calling

-------

Dumbledore was waiting outside the door with Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Lupin. They all looked expectant when James and Lily exited the room leaving Harry sleeping soundly

'He'll need potions to get better' Madam Pomfrey announced 'potions for the fever, his injuries and pain relief'

'He'll be as willing to take them as he was last time' Sirius said gruffly 'and I for one can't think of anything less appealing than trying to force potions on a fifteen year old, who literally begged us to stop last time!'

'Padfoot's right' Lupin agreed 'I've still got the bruises from then'

'We need to get Harry to trust us' Dumbledore said thinking hard 'it's imperative that Harry joins our side of the fight, if he returns to Voldemort then we are all in trouble'

'If he returns won't Voldemort kill him?' James said concerned 'Harry left him on purpose, you saw what he did when Harry got captured what would he do now?'

'I don't know James' replied Dumbledore 'we need to find out exactly what happened at the castle, Severus will be able to tell us what he knows when he returns'

'That's hoping he's not dead' Sirius said bitterly

'We need another meeting' James said determined

'At four in the morning' Lily responded looking at him 'we can't do anything more at the moment we _all_ need to sleep!'

'Lily's right' Lupin said shifting from one foot to the other 'none of us are thinking clearly, we need to wait for Severus'

'Snivellus will love that' Sirius drawled 'all of us waiting for him to come and fill us in!'

'Well waiting for Harry to wake up would be pointless' Madam Pomfrey said briskly 'he'll be asleep for quite a while, at least this night and the whole of tomorrow'

Eventually giving in to the fact there was nothing much else they could do the group finally dispersed

----------

Danny sat in kitchen with his parents trying to make sense out of what they were saying. It was early and everyone else had yet to come down

'Your brother came home last night' Lily was saying 'he was hurt so he's in one of the bedrooms recovering'

'Why did he come back?' Danny asked confused 'I thought he swore he was standing by _**him**_'

'_**He**_' James answered 'killed someone very close to Harry and your brother decided he'd had enough of living there'

'Won't the minister send him back to Azkaban?' Danny asked alarmed 'after all he followed…'

'Dumbledore's keeping Harry's presence a secret at the moment' Lily replied 'only members of the Order will know'

'It's still a risk though' James finished 'Harry's unpopular with a lot of people, they're going to want something'

'Can I see him?' Danny asked nervously 'is he ok?'

'He's got a fever' Lily said stroking Danny's hair softly 'we should let him wake up properly before crowding him'

----------------

When everybody who had slept over had woken and up and stumbled their way to the kitchen they were met with the sight of warm pancakes and maple syrup. Ron piled his plate high ignoring the hungry looks Jamie was sending him as he hogged the plate

'Oh come on!' he said in the end physically yanking the serving dish away

'I'm not finished!' Ron said 'give me a couple more!'

They played tug-of-war with the plate with most of the others laughing at the display, relived to have a distraction Sirius was laughing out loud at the sight of his son who was as equally determined to get the pancakes as Ron.

'Ronald don't be greedy' reprimanded Molly Weasley 'Give some pancakes to Jamie you've already got enough as it is'

'Yes _Ronald_' Jamie smiled wickedly and Ron's ears went slightly red at the tips

'Start calling me Ronald and I'll start calling you James' Ron promised reluctantly giving up the tray

'What's wrong with the name James?' James asked acting wounded 'should I start making people call me Jamie?'

'Dad you are way too old to be called Jamie this late in life' Danny said laughing

'I'm thirty eight' James said indignantly 'if I'm old then so are Moony and Padfoot'

'I'm an exception' Lupin smiled 'I'm as young as I ever was!'

'Yeh with a few grey hairs' snorted Sirius 'anyway by calling your dad old your also calling your Mum old Danny, and that is not so clever'

'I didn't sat he was old' Danny quickly reiterated 'I said he was too old, as in older than Jamie'

'Wow you get cleverer by the second' Luke poked 'because that didn't make a whole lot of sense'

Then quite suddenly the entire room shook, plates rattled across the shelves and across the table, glasses chimed in the cupboard and cutlery rattled in the drawers. Even the chairs they were sitting on vibrated across the floor.

James rose slightly from his seat and gazed into the ceiling

'Is that?' he said his face immediately growing tense

'He should still be asleep' Lupin said standing up 'Poppy said he'd be out for at least twenty four hours if not more, it's barely even been four and half'

'We should check on him' James said making towards the door

'MOVE!' Sirius said smashing his body into James's

'WHAT THE…!' James cried hitting the floor with a bang, looking up he saw a thick meat cleaver imbedded in the wall where his head had just been

'It flew through the air!' Lily said pulling out her wand and eying the rest of the quivering knives nervously, pointing her wand she sent a spell at the glinting objects as well as anything else remotely heavy or dangerous

All the teenagers were looking around the kitchen as if expecting something else to jump out at them

'I've set temporary sticking charms down, don't worry' Lily reassured them

'That makes me feel so much better' Jamie said

'Thanks Sirius I owe you' James said breathlessly using Lupin's arm to pull himself back to his feet

'I think we should check on Harry Now!' Sirius said yanking the door open ''cause that knife was pretty damn close to your head'

-----

James pushed the door open hesitantly to Harry's room expecting to see the teenager awake, however Harry was still dead to the world. They entered the room and Sirius eyed the wall behind Harry's head cautiously, every single one of the blades James and Lily had removed had jammed themselves into the wall, literally inches from Harry's head.

'Sshhiittt' Sirius whistled out 'he could have killed himself'

Lupin quickly went over and yanked them out of the wall with a summoning charm

'I suggest' he said dryly 'that we move these out of the room'

James went over to Harry and surveyed the feverish figure nervously

'When's Poppy coming?' he asked worriedly

'Lunchtime' Sirius answered 'she said she's coming up with an alternative potion application to help with Harry's fever – whatever that means'

Harry was muttering under his breath slightly, James bend over slightly to hear him

'Kaiita' Harry breathed so quietly James almost missed, he leant back out looking depressed

'Kaiita' he informed the other two men bitterly 'he's calling for Kaiita'

'No!' Harry mumbled and the room's furniture shook they all eyed the harmless looking teen with trepidation 'please don't make me' he mumbled again 'no more potions please!'

James rubbed his eyes fiercely 'I can't stand this' he raged 'look what _he's_ done to my son!'

'He's in the best place now' Lupin said gently 'he came back, that counts for something'

'He came back an exhausted, bloody mess!' James said his voice wavering 'I couldn't protect him fourteen years ago, what's so different about now?'

'You nearly died fourteen years ago' Sirius snarled 'if you'd tried any harder- which you couldn't have, Voldemort would have killed you and taken Harry anyway'

'I just feel I could have done something more' James said miserably 'we thought he was dead so we never even bothered looking for him, what kind of parent am I?'

'A good one' Lupin insisted 'and Danny and Harry are damn lucky to have you'

'Then do why do I feel like I'm failing' James said unhappily

'Because you're an idiot' Sirius replied laying his hand on James's shoulder 'come on lets get back to breakfast maybe Snivellus will be there'

'I'll have to thank him for saving Harry's life' James said even more gloomily 'can you imagine that?'

'Rather you than me mate' Sirius said 'no offence'

------------

It wasn't until half ten that Snape finally showed up with Dumbledore, the man looked exhausted and possibly more irritated than usual

'Are we starting or are we just going to continue to stand here pontificating?' Snape demanded 'I haven't had sleep in over fifty three hours and the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can rectify that'

'So sorry to put you out Snivellus' Sirius drawled slumping down in one of the chairs in the basement 'for something as trivial as a meeting where we find out what Voldemort's doing next'

'It's thanks to me that you even know what happened last night' Snape snarled

'All hail Snape' Sirius retorted under his breath

'Enough gentlemen please' Dumbledore interrupted 'now is not the time for petty disputes, now that we are all here would you please tell us the events of last night Severus'

'Well' Snape started 'there was an explosion in Potter's quarters something happened between him and Malfoy's son, next minute everyone was shouting to get after Sandook'

'Then what?' Lily asked leaning forward

'I put a glamour spell on a suit of armour and brought it to temporary life mimicking me, I ordered it to continue with the potions I was making and then I left the castle under disguise. I didn't know where Potter was so I followed the general commotion which led me straight to him. The rest is as you know'

'What happened when Voldemort found out?' asked Kingsley 'didn't he want to find the person who helped Harry'

Snape gritted his teeth 'every Death Eater was required to participate in interrogation by the Dark Lord, luckily my skill in Occulmancy saved my life'

'He won't stop there' Dumbledore said softly

'No' agreed Snape 'the Dark Lord has ordered his death upon capture'


	15. More Potions

**Exams have kept me quite busy so I only managed this shorter chapter, I hope you enjoy it and I said shorter not short- hopefully**

**Thank you again to everyone who took the time to review my last chapter a big thank you to the following people**

**mangalover248,**

**jc52185,**

**shagan6,**

**hphottie14,**

**The French Dark Lord,**

**PSTurner,**

**hpnut1,**

**Fire From Above,**

**Makurayami Ookami,**

**Sephony,**

**-Vandos-Girl-,**

**Jill-Bloom89,**

**And last but not least**

**insaneblonde13**

**Please, please keep reading and reviewing!!!**

Chapter Fourteen

Danny couldn't resist, he waited until the adults had all trouped downstairs for a meeting before roping Jamie and Luke into watch duty

'Just shout if anyone comes' instructed Danny 'I only want five minutes'

'Yeh five minutes to talk to your unconscious, murdering, Death Eater, long lost brother' Jamie said pulling a face 'now that's a conversation I'd wanna hear!'

'Oh Shut up!' retorted Danny 'I'd do it for you'

'Five minutes' Luke threatened 'then I'm gonna come in and drag you out'

Danny grinned in reply and dashed up the stairs to Harry's room

----

Danny knocked gently on the worn door, when no answer came he hesitantly pushed it open. Harry was still unconscious on the bed, Danny tiptoed over and peered into Harry's face.

'Satisfied?' Harry suddenly said his eyes still closed

Danny jumped backwards and fell over onto the floor, landing with a thump

'Shit!' he exclaimed 'I thought you were out!'

'Not entirely' Harry replied cracking open his eyes 'Man my head is killing me!'

'I'm not surprised' Danny answered getting back up and watching Harry closely 'you were really hurt'

'Nothing I can't handle' Harry said pushing himself up on his elbows and ignoring the screaming as the injuries on his back stretched in pain 'so where's the exit to this hellhole?'

'You can't leave' Danny protested '_He'll _have sent all the Death Eaters out to look for you!'

'I wouldn't worry' Harry remarked 'it'll take the idiots awhile to assemble'

Danny stared dumbstruck at Harry

'Aren't you even worried?'

'Sure' Harry said 'I'm worried about a lot of things, such as getting old, getting slow, getting…'

'Not what I meant' Danny said his confidence growing slightly 'aren't you worried about what _he'll_ do?'

'I'm sure _he'll_ do a lot of things' Harry responded smirking faintly 'under the circumstances I'm not _**currently**_ worried about what _he'll_ do'

'I'd be shittin' myself if I were you' Danny shivered

'That's the difference between you and me' Harry replied leaning back into his cushions 'but as much as this stay has improved from last time, I still won't be staying long'

'You really think there just going to let you go?' Danny said disbelievingly

'Why not?' Harry asked calmly 'and do me a favour chuck me my cloak will you?'

Danny looked over at the chair where Harry's now clean clothes had been placed, walking over he picked up the torn cloak and went back over to the side of Harry's bed

'Can you look in the pocket and get the cigarettes?'

Danny frowned at Harry as he pulled them out 'these are bad for you'

'I'm bound to die young anyway' Harry replied taking one of the black sticks and sticking it in the corner of his mouth 'got a light?'

'Do I look like I smoke' Danny grimaced 'you just end up with cancer and you smell like an ashtray'

'We're wizards' Harry said clicking his fingers together and creating a flame 'these cigarettes are less carcinogenic than normal ones and magic is always useful it also gets rid of the ashtray smell'

He lit the cigarette, the small use of magic made his face drain of the slight colour it had regained. He blew out the flame and took a drag, puffing out green smoke rings. Just then a knock came at the door and Luke stuck his head in nervously

'Five minutes are up' he said speaking to Danny

'You have a babysitter' Harry cooed 'aw how… quaint'

'I am not his babysitter' Luke said his uneasiness vanishing instantly as he stepped into the room 'I'm his friend, I'm not apologising for making sure he's ok, you haven't exactly got the best track record'

'Ouch' Harry responded calmly 'is this all because I stabbed you're dad?'

'No! its…how do you know who my dad is?' Luke finished suspiciously

'Aren't you the clever one' Harry said smiling creepily at the two boys 'if you must know. Your hair changed colour when you came in, that means you're a metamorph an inherited gift from your Mother- the only metamorph in the Order, Nymphadora Tonks. And unless she's been having numerous affairs, that makes Remus Lupin your Dad. It's not exactly Brain Healing'

'Hi JAMES!' came a loud voice from the landing below

Luke and Danny looked at each in horror and opened the door slightly to listen more closely

'Hello Jamie' came James voice 'I'm not deaf though you don't have to shout'

'Oh' Jamie replied loudly 'I'm just surprised to see you, I thought you were in the meeting'

'Better hurry' Harry said smirking once more down at his cigarette 'he'll be here in a minute as I don't think your friend is going to fool him for long'

Danny looked nervously around the room and then at Luke

'Now what?'

'Lets head up' Luke offered 'we can hide in the library, if we try and get to Jaime's room your dad'll see us'

They edged through the door trying to be as quiet as possible and trying to ignore Harry's sniggers from the bed

'Hide, Hide as fast as you can' he said in a sing song voice 'or he'll catch you like he did the big bad man'

'Oh shut it' Luke said impatiently

Harry grinned widely at this before saying 'If you go to the library would you mind bringing me some books at some point?'

'Uh sure' Danny answered nonplussed before closing the door behind him

--

They dashed up the stairs just as James cottoned on to what Jaime might be doing. He jogged up the stairs, just as Luke and Danny disappeared at the top of the next flight. James opened Harry's door quietly trying not to wake the teen, his face showed his shock when he saw Harry sitting up smoking.

'You're supposed to be resting!' he said aggrieved walking over to Harry and forgetting his search for the two lads

'I have habit of doing what I'm not supposed to do' Harry replied

'I would have to agree with that' James said striding over and plucking the cigarette out of Harry's hand, he dropped it on the floor and crushed it with his foot 'that is a filthy habit'

'And that was my smoke!' Harry said pushing himself up angrily before the pain in his back pushed him back down

James put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and pressed him back into the pillows 'your magic is extremely low' he informed his son worriedly 'you need to rest and get your energy back, or you'll be stuck here a lot longer than you want to be'

'Here in this bed?' Harry asked 'or here in this place'

'This room' James said softly 'no one wants to hurt you Harry, we only want to help'

'Azkaban was a great help' Harry said cruelly 'a real holiday'

James looked down shame faced 'we never wanted you to go there' he said miserably 'we wanted to keep you safe, just how we wanted to keep you safe all those years ago'

'Worked out just as well there to' Harry replied not feeling even slightly bad at the hurt he was causing James 'mind you I had a blast with Voldemort'

'Which is why, even as we speak, he is assembling his Death Eaters to hunt you down!'

'Details' muttered Harry under his breath 'anyway this dumps protected isn't it?'

'It is' James replied pressing his hand to Harry's forehead 'your temperature is soaring, you definitely aren't going anywhere soon!'

Harry raised his arm and weakly pushed at James's hand, which incidentally was extremely cool compared to Harry's heated skin, the contact seemed to lessen Harry's raging headache slightly. As he wasn't about to get James to move anytime soon he gave up the fight and closed his aching eyes

'How bad is it?' Jams said in a softer voice 'Poppy should be here in the next hour, though I doubt she expected her patient to be talking'

'It's fine' Harry lied through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the fact that the pain had worsened since his use of magic

'So you keep saying' James said gazing at his fifteen year old son and the pain that was plainly etched across his face 'but I believe you less and less each time'

'I don't like being mothered' Harry hissed his eyes clamped together 'and what you're doing definitely constitutes as mothering'

'I'm making up for lost time' James said smiling a small smile 'you should get some sleep, I'll be back soon'

Harry nodded slightly in reply not bothering to even open his eyes, James looked down at his son sadly before quietly exiting the room

Harry turned over onto his side when he heard the door close, his back was still extremely painful. All Harry could think about however was Kaiita and how she would have looked after him if she were there, unable to help it a small tear trickled out of his eye, Harry brushed at it angrily and instead switched his thoughts on what exactly he was going to do next

---------

James headed up the stairs and walked into the library where Jaime had now joined Luke and Danny. They all looked up innocently as he entered the hexagonal room that had books from floor to ceiling, they were slumped in comfortable chairs in the middle

'Hi Dad' Danny said smiling 'what are you doing here?'

'I would ask you the same thing' James replied looking sternly at Danny 'next time you feel tempted to talk to Harry would you at least let him wake up properly first?'

Danny felt his mouth drop open and Jaime elbowed him in the ribs

'How did you?' he asked

'I know everything' James joked giving his son a smile 'but next time Danny, please listen to what your mother and I say or I will ground you!'

He walked back out of the room and Danny said 'he would never ground me, only Mum grounds me'

'That can be rectified!' James voice came through the closed door causing Jaime and Luke to burst out laughing at the look on Danny's face

'You are so grounded' Jaime sniggered 'Maybe Luke and I should go and tell your mum what you've been up to'

'If you do that I will hurt you' promised Danny dropping the book he was holding on the floor 'lets go and get some food I'm starving!'

--------------

It was after lunchtime when Poppy emerged from a fireplace clutching a black bag

'I worked it out' she announced to the small group that had gathered 'it took me a while before I realised the answer was staring straight at me!'

'Thank goodness for that' breathed Lily 'Come upstairs Harry's already woken up'

'Already!' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed 'I'm amazed he's not even in a coma let alone awake!'

'He had a really bad headache' James added 'he was in quite a bit of pain'

'Well lets get going then' Madam Pomfrey said walking briskly to the staircase 'if this isn't popular I'm either going to have to rethink it or resort to other methods'

Lily and James followed the nurse along with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye

They were all worried on different scales as to what was coming next

Harry opened his eyes in annoyance as the group came through the door

'Why didn't you just invite everyone' he said sarcastically 'or was the brass band on holiday?'

'Never mind that' Madam Pomfrey replied drawing up to the bed 'I am here to check you over'

'Oh joy of joys' Harry muttered rubbing is eyes with his hand 'I think I'm in Hell'

'Hell or not' Madam Pomfrey said searching through her bag 'I have a job to do and it would be very helpful if you act maturely this time' she fixed Harry with a firm stare 'Are you in agreement?'

'Hey I'm mature right up to the point were potions are pulled out, and then you can fuck off' Harry retorted 'I've told you once before, I refuse to have those _things_ anywhere near me'

'Luckily I have come up with an alternative' Madam Pomfrey said bringing out a syringe with a flourish 'Is it only drinking potions you hate doing?'

'Is there any other way?' Harry asked genuinely confused

Madam Pomfrey smiled and waved the needle 'I said I have another way, this is a muggle invention it is used to inject non-magic people with medicine'

'Medicine isn't exactly going to help in magical person' Harry said sceptically 'so what's the point?'

'You miss my meaning' Madam Pomfrey explained these can be used to inject any manner of liquids into the body, for example…potions. With exactly the same results as it being consumed by drinking it'

'Well is anyone else under the opinion that this woman's mad?' Harry asked rudely 'I do not have confidence in anything that comes from the NHS'

'Are you prepared to a least try?' she asked ignoring Harry's comment

'What exactly does it involve' Harry asked unable to help the nerves that were beginning to edge in at the thought of potions

'Just an arm' Madam Pomfrey said lightly 'and a few pin pricks'

'How many is a few?' Harry asked suspiciously

'Just about seven' Madam Pomfrey said 'after all you have a rough time of it'

'That's patronising' Harry grumbled

'Harry' Lily said resignedly 'Lets just get it over with, or we'll be here for ever!'

'Sorry to get in the way of whatever schedule you need to keep' Harry retorted causing Lily's face to fall in dismay

'That's not what I mean' Lily protested in horror 'I would never want you to think that I didn't care!'

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at Madam Pomfrey who was filling the needle with a bright orange liquid 'Now as lovely as that looks now what?'

'You're arm' repeated the nurse 'your choice of which one'

Harry smirked evilly 'my choice' he said clearly, he raised the arm with the Dark Mark branded on and ignored the grimace that seemed to flash across every face 'Not a problem is it?' he asked innocently

'It is an arm' Madam Pomfrey replied squirting some of the potion out of the tip of the needle 'as long as I can see your vein I can do what I'm trained to do'

'Oh goodie then' Harry grinned, no matter how confident he was coming across the dread was sinking in fast and the thundering of his heart proved that

'It's ok Harry' Lupin said reassuringly picking up on the boys racing heart 'these potions are not going to hurt you'

Madam Pomfrey grasped Harry's elbow and prepared to inject the substance into his arm, at the last minute Harry threw his arm out and knocked the needle from the Nurse's hand, it landed on the floor but didn't break

'Sorry' Harry said unconvincingly 'reflex actions'

'Quite understandable' reassured Madam Pomfrey picking the syringe back up 'now are we ready to try again'

Harry grimaced a held his arm out again, just as the needle got within a millimetre of Harry's arm the door was thrust open loudly. Kingsley stood at the door panting

'Quickly' he shouted 'Severus has been badly injured we need you downstairs'

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as the nurse took the potion away from his arm

'I'm coming' she said grabbing her bag, she looked back at Harry who was smirking once more 'don't you look so satisfied' she warned 'I'll be back'


	16. Needles

**I know it's been a little longer than usual but I am taking this time tot thank all my reviewers who are:**

**shagan6,**

**The French Dark Lord,**

**insaneblonde13,**

**harryxpotterxforever,**

**PSTurner,**

**queen of death and vampires,**

**Fire From Above,**

**hpnut1,**

**Amon Black,**

**Makurayami Ookami,**

**the unknown fish,**

**-Vandos-Girl-,**

**hphottie14,**

**BookWyrm711**

**and**

**SilverDrama**

Chapter Fifteen 

They hurried downstairs to see just how badly Snape had been hurt, the largest amount of noise was originating from the living room closest to the stairs. As soon as they entered the situation was obvious, Snape was propped up on a settee, his face was chalky white with drops of blood flecked across it, his eyes were partially closed and his arm was being clutched by Molly Weasley who was crouched at his side

'What happened?' Dumbledore asked immediately stepping closer to Snape as Madam Pomfrey rushed past him

'I'm not sure' Snape wheezed out 'one minute I was fine and the next minute everything went black'

'Ssh' soothed Madam Pomfrey checking him over 'now can you tell me what hurts?'

'Everything' gasped Snape 'everything hurts'

'How did he get here?' Dumbledore said surveying the other Order members, the group of which, seemed to grow with each passing minute

'We found him' Frank Longbottom said gesturing to himself and his wife 'he was in muggle London in a back alley near the Leaky Cauldron, he managed to send out a patronus message when he regained consciousness'

'Luckily we were in the area' added Alice 'the message came straight to us, if anyone else had heard it then we still wouldn't know what had happened'

'Who would attack him?' asked Sirius seriously 'he may not be a slimy git, but both sides trust him, sort of'

'Unless he's been found out' proposed Lupin 'then the dark wizards wouldn't hesitate to kill him'

'No' Dumbledore said his eyebrows furrowed in concentration 'if Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters believed Severus to be a traitor they would have either killed him or taken him to their headquarters'

'Maybe they didn't have time' suggested James looking worriedly at Snape's shivering form

'There was plenty of time' Snape rasped lifting his head up 'we were in a dark alley and there was no one around, if who ever it was had wanted to kill me, then there was enough opportunity'

'Which makes it all the more suspicious' Frank said nodding to Dumbledore 'Albus what do we do?'

'Call everyone back here' ordered Dumbledore decisively 'this may have been an attack on Severus or it may have been an attack on the Order, lets not risk anymore lives'

'Are we moving Severus to St Mungo's?' asked Madam Pomfrey pouring some potion into Snape's mouth

'No Poppy' Dumbledore said shaking his head 'we can't control who enters St Mungos, the original attacker may decide to make an appearance, it would be best for Severus to remain here for the time being, at least then we can keep on eye on him and Harry'

-----------

The moment everyone had left the room, Harry had forced himself to get out of the bed, his back screaming. He staggered over to the door cautiously, which had been left slightly open. Putting an ear to the door and Harry strained to hear what was happening, there was no noise from the hall outside his room, he could however, distantly hear voices from another floor. Retreating back into the room Harry grabbed a pile of clothes that had been left on the side, they were a simple sage green long sleeved t-shirt and jeans which had been left for him by someone with who obviously had a son of their own.

Ignoring the longing he felt for a shower Harry quickly changed into the clothes, he tied his grimy hair in a pony at the nape of his neck and rubbed his eyes tiredly, the last week was really catching up on him

Harry concentrated intensely on focusing his limited magic, feeling it trickle down his spine he pushed it in one direction, the change took longer than usual reminding him of how often he neglected in using his animagus form.

The change eventually came and Harry heard himself growl slightly as he converted. One form in which Harry changed into was a mix between a black dog and a winged creature, the end result looking like a small grim with small black dragon wings rising out of its back, the only resemblance that remained were the glowing green eyes that shone out from the coal black fur.

Shaking himself out Harry stretched out his wings and nudged the door open with his nose, Harry looked down the corridor and immediately recognised the door to the apperating room, just as he was about to step out the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs, lots of footsteps. Harry quickly withdrew back into his room, concentrating hard he wandlessly cast the dissolutionist charm on himself successfully blending himself into the background. In his animagus form Harry was about a foot high so hopefully with the charm he would be next to invisible. The use of magic like before consumed near to every ounce of energy he had left, magic or otherwise.

The footsteps increased in volume and strength indicating there was a quite a few people coming up the stairs. Harry put his back to the door and waited until the group passed, however once they reached the first floor they stayed on the floor. Harry heard a door open near his own and the sound of someone groaning and worried voices.

'People are going to start arriving soon' someone said loudly 'some people may have to stay here for a couple of nights'

'Shit' Harry thought to himself 'if I don't go now, then they'll be even more people standing in between me and my way out'

Making a choice Harry nudged his way out of the room and darted in and out of people's legs, there were at least fifteen of them on the landing and his own parents and Godparents were included making their way to his room. Harry dashed down the corridor towards the open door.

He heard his dad's voice say worriedly 'where's Harry gone? The rooms empty!'

Harry was relieved that it seemed to be working, and that no one had spotted him. Suddenly a child's voice shouted

'Look at the Puppy! Isn't it pretty?'

Harry cursed and redoubled his efforts to reach the floor internally screaming at the girl

'I can't see anything!' someone shouted 'What's she talking about?'

'The Puppy' cried the girl 'he's heading to that room!'

'I see him!' came the bark of Mad-Eye 'The little bugger can't hide from me!'

Harry lunged forward and took a huge leap through the air, soaring ever closer to the prospect of revenge Harry flapped his wings to keep him airborne. He was close, so very close just about half a metre more.

Something hit him hard in mid-flight stopping his forward motion, it was a purple net that captured him and yanked him down to the floor with a thud onto the hard floor, a few people swore as Harry's charm failed and everyone was shown he was an animagus. Harry strained against the net desperately trying to break free, he was sprawled uncomfortably and the only view he could see from his angle was the taunting open door of the Apperating room.

'That's no puppy' came Sirius's voice, Harry growled as Sirius knelt down next to him and looked into Harry's eyes 'though I would say it was one very angry Prince of Darkness'

Harry just kept glaring at him, whatever the net was made out of it was blocking his magic and making it impossible to move even an inch. The nurse came bursting out of one of the rooms with a look that would have frozen hell, she stormed over to Harry and fixed him with a glare

'Is this him?' she demanded 'is this the fool who decided not to listen to my Specific! instructions?'

'Aye' Mad-Eye answered thudding over with his wand outstretched, he leaned round Harry and pulled the door shut, clicking his fingers he snapped the lock shut 'that net was one of my best ideas'

'Would you mind releasing him?' Lily said 'there's enough of us here to stop him if he attempts that again'

Mad-Eye shrugged slightly before turning to two of the younger aurors 'you' he snapped 'stand guard at this door and make sure he doesn't get through it'

The old auror then turned to the hybrid dog/ dragon and muttering a spell he yanked the net off. Everyone watched- though none more ferociously than Madam Pomfrey as Harry pushed himself onto his hind legs, he whined slightly as the nurse got closer

'Change back immediately' she instructed 'I thought you were told not to do any magic!'

She paused just long enough for Harry to cough out a spark of light

'Change back Now!' she ordered 'or do you want to end up constantly coughing light sparks?'

Harry slowly reverted back to human form but not without glaring at the nurse

'Things' he muttered slouching back against a wall 'were a lot easier living with Voldemort'

'And look how well that turned out!' James said walking forward 'just what exactly were you planning on doing?'

Harry fixed him with a cool stare and answered 'Revenge always makes me feel better, and there's someone who deserves to die…painfully'

James frowned and replied 'if you're talking about Draco Malfoy, that is an issue for another day'

'He didn't betray you' Harry said angrily pushing off from the wall 'when I get my hands on that useless piece of shit, I'm going to make sure he hurts!'

'Like I said' James said calmly 'an issue for another day'

Harry glared sulkily down at the floor as the Nurse started to shout at him

'I told you!' she yelled 'not to do magic, and I think turning into an animagus form constitutes using magic!'

'Sheesh' Harry whistled 'it was one bit of magic'

'Which would have led to another when you dissaperated' Lily added 'and then another as you attempted to hurt Draco Malfoy'

'Using magic in such high quantities is extremely dangerous for someone with magical reserves as low as yours!' Madam Pomfrey continued with

'What are you my mother?' Harry asked rudely 'I can do without you telling me what to do!'

'And yet again we see the return of Sandook' Sirius said in a stage whisper

Harry glared at his Godfather but nevertheless traipsed back to his room under the watchful gaze of Madam Pomfrey

'Now I will be ten minutes' she said 'just wait for me, don't do anything stupid and I'll be along as soon as I've finished with Severus'

-----

It was actually half an hour later when Madam Pomfrey got back to Harry, he waiting looking extremely bored sitting on the edge of his bed

'Are we doing this or what?' he said 'because I'm getting fed up of waiting to be treated like a pin-cushion'

----------------------------

**This Chapter caused me major writers block and I managed to do less than I usually do, while my inspiration is off holidaying in my other stories I will persevere with this story and not give up- no matter how tempting that may be. So though my next update might be a little longer it will come**

**Luv SpikyStar x x**


	17. Talking and Sarcasm

Chapter Sixteen

**First off I apologise for the five month and five day gap between updates, the writers block was a major block and it has taken me that long to grind this chapter out. Sorry if it's been so long you've forgotten what the story is about but I fully intend to keep going with regular updates from now on so I hope you stick with this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and have since PM'd me urging me not to give it up (it was never going to happen)**

**Thanks to,**

**BookWyrm711,**

**crow13,**

**panther73110,**

**shagen6,**

**SilverDrama,**

**xXshattered2piecesXx,**

**Fire From Above,**

**hpnut1,**

**Pure Magical,**

**Jill-Bloom89,**

**SlytherinHottie15,**

**nicole-purple,**

**Makurayami Ookami,**

**Cad2u,**

**xRosePetalx,**

**the unknown fish,**

**jojobevco,**

**SamU1,**

**ickle-princess,**

**Krysta.M,**

**RosieKat,**

**The Forever Dreaming Kat,**

**hpfreakandproud,**

……**,**

**and**

**XcrimsonroseX**

Chapter Sixteen

A couple of days later found Harry thumbing through books in the library of Sirius's house, he wasn't really sure what he was looking for. After so many years with Voldemort constantly training, learning and fighting he had barely had enough time to relax.

For the last week however that was pretty much all he'd been doing, most of the Order had steered clear of him not sure how they were meant to act towards him.

On this day the house was nearly empty. Snape was still injured badly enough to be confined to bed and he had accepted this with a lot of moaning and a thick potions book. Lily and Tonks had taken their four children and Jamie shopping in Diagon Alley, Sirius and Lupin had disappeared off somewhere and the house felt oddly quiet.

Harry was dressed in grey jeans with a black t-shirt, it was a hot day so quite a large number of air conditioning spells had been implemented.

A noise at the door had Harry's head whipping up, his hand already itching to blast someone. James Potter stepped into the library and Harry reluctantly relaxed his body.

'There you are Harry,' James said cheerfully 'found anything interesting to read?'

'The books here are mediocre at best,' Harry said disdainfully 'the selection I had at my disposal at Voldemort's castle was much better.'

'I'll let Sirius know he needs to update them.' James said with a smile refusing to let Harry's attitude dampen his good mood.

Harry raised one eye in obvious disbelief and slid the book he was holding back onto the shelf.

'I thought you were working today.'

'Nope,' James answered walking further into the room 'a friend asked if I would swap shifts with him and I was more than willing to.'

'I'm assuming that Fudge is still outraged at my escape?' Harry said lightly but James didn't miss the keen interest in his eyes.

'I would say that is an understatement,' James pulled a face 'but lets just say I'm stepping on egg shells at the moment.'

'Of course, having an evil murdering follower of Voldemort as your son isn't exactly the best thing for a top Auror to have.' Harry smirked.

'I'd rather have that, than still be convinced my son is dead.' James said sharply

'Did I touch a nerve?' Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

James stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head and sitting down on a chair, he looked at him closely before asking.

'How did you get those scars?'

'Which ones?' Harry said his eyes glinting with humour as he sat opposite James 'I have quite a lot.'

'The two on your face,' James replied looking at the long one on Harry's cheek and the lightning scar on his forehead.

'I got this one,' Harry touched the one on his cheek 'when Voldemort wasn't very happy with me and ordered me to fight off three Death Eaters in a knife fight. The one on my forehead was made when the Dark Lord marked me as his equal, I was only young then though.'

'He marked you as his equal!' James yelled completely ignoring what Harry had said about the knife fight 'good God! You're in a prophesy!'

'Really?' Harry said slightly amazed 'Well it's nice to be included in something.'

'This isn't funny!' James said his voice rising 'it puts you in a lot of danger!'

'Oh come on,' Harry said unconcerned 'it can't be that bad, I've lived in the Headquarters of Voldemort for most of my life, that comes with certain dangers.'

'This is more complicated,' James hissed in worry 'I need to speak to Dumbledore, he'll need to know.'

'Okey Dokey,' Harry replied cheerfully swinging his legs onto the armrest and tipping his head back 'let me know how that goes.'

'Do you not realise what this means?' James asked his voice getting louder again 'this puts you right in the middle of all the trouble!'

'Will you quit with the dramatics,' Harry said shifting in the chair to relieve the pressure against his back 'I get it, I do, very bad, very dangerous, blah, blah, blah.'

'Shit, I have a masochistic idiot for a son,' James said burying his head in his hands.

'I had to have someone as my Dad,' Harry grinned 'and I guess you got stuck in that role.'

'What am I going to say to your mother?' James groaned 'she's already worried enough about you as it is.'

'Just go back to thinking I'm evil Sandook,' Harry answered nonchalantly 'that way if I get killed no one will be to upset.'

James stared flabbergasted at Harry for an instant before shaking his head and muttering 'I'm not even going to bother saying anything about that statement.'

'You're too serious,' Harry smiled lightly 'you should lighten up.'

'I have to say I have never been accused of being too serious,' James subconsciously tried to flatten his hair 'in fact I'm usually being told to be more stern.'

'A murderer for a son can be disheartening,' Harry said serenely.

'Will you stop calling yourself a murderer,' James grimaced 'Death Eaters aren't human enough to be counted as people so killing them isn't that horrific.'

'How do you know I haven't killed good people?' Harry asked curiously lifting one eyebrow.

'Would we let you stay here if you were?' James replied 'we are the Order after all, we did manage to capture you.'

'And hand me over to a weak leader,' Harry reminded 'Fudge is too spineless to be taken seriously, I find it easy to ridicule idiots like him.'

'Were you telling the truth when you promised to kill him?' James said quietly.

'Aren't you supposed to be an Auror?' Harry asked 'I never really said I'd kill him, he'll probably end up dead by the end of the year, someone, somewhere will get to him.'

'And you're saying that won't be you?'

'Never say never.' Harry shrugged 'you can never be quite sure who you'll end up killing.'

'You're only fifteen,' James frowned 'you should be thinking about friends and school not Voldemort.'

'Aw Voldey will be upset you want to leave him out' Harry smirked

'Anyway back to the fact that he marked you' James said his face worried once more 'when did this happen'

'Er I think it was when it turned six, or maybe I was seven,' Harry said thoughtfully 'to be honest it's hard to keep track sometimes.'

James rubbed his eyes hard and counted silently to ten, when he had finished he let out a deep breath and looked back at his son who was watching him with idle curiosity and an expression of slight humour as if James's panic and worry amused him.

'I have to, I have to…' James stuttered out as he made his way to the door to the library 'I have to…'

'Well that sounds like a plan,' Harry said smirking 'but honestly it might be better is you figure out some of the finer details first.'

James was actually close to yanking the hair from his head as he hurried from the room, there needed to be a meeting, now.

A few minutes after James had left the library the door reopened and this time Danny walked in tentatively, he stared at Harry for a few moments before managing.

'Hi,'

'I thought you went to Diagon Alley?' Harry said unable to help his interest.

'We just got back,' Danny replied, he walked further into the room and gazed at Harry 'so what are you up to?'

'I'm reading,' Harry replied with the tone one might use for a small child.

Danny scowled and made his way more confidently over to a chair opposite Harry that James had just vacated.

'Aren't dear Mummy and Daddy worried I'll kill you or at least badly hurt you in some way if you're left alone with me?' Harry asked slightly ashamed at his hopefulness.

'No,' Danny shrugged 'surprisingly not.'

'Oh,' Harry looked back at the book he was looking at feeling slightly peeved they weren't seeing him as dangerous as they initially had.

'Do I detect a hint of annoyance?' Danny said perceptively.

This time it was Harry who scowled.

'Mum also wanted me to tell you that its dinner,'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Well there's a meeting on tonight,' Danny replied 'so we're eating early.'

'Do you know what the meeting's about?' Harry asked his interest perking.

'Of course I do,' Danny drawled 'Mum and Dad tell me all of the details.'

'Aww and I thought the great Daniel Potter wouldn't lower himself to sarcasm,' Harry countered.

'Anyway,' Danny stood up from his chair 'it's going to be out on the table in a few minutes.'

Harry simply stared at him for a while until Danny eventually left Harry alone in the library. Harry dropped the book he was holding onto the coffee table next to him and stood up, he walked slowly out of the library and made his way down the stairs. As he passed the room Snape was in he noticed the door was open and the spy was awake.

He stood silently at the door for a few moments until Snape looked up from the potions journal he was reading, the man had a grey tinge to his normally pale skin and Harry thought it quite amusing to see the man out of his normal black robes and in plain pyjamas.

'Well if it isn't the Prince of Darkness,' Snape said silkily.

Harry just stared silently at the man before lowering his pride and saying 'I wanted to thank you.'

'Oh yes,' Snape said raising his eyebrows 'and why would you want to thank me?'

Harry gritted his teeth at the fact Snape was going to make him choke out every syllable.

'I. Wanted. To. Thank. You. For. Helping. Me. Escape. Voldemort.' Harry said slowly.

Snape just continued to watch him as if waiting for him to say something else.

'What!'

'You still haven't said thank you,' Snape said snidely 'so far you've told me you that you want to thank me and you've told me why, yet you still haven't actually said the words.'

Harry glared at the potions master and clenched his fists before muttering 'thank you.'

'Sorry I didn't catch that,' Snape said carefully turning a page.

'THANK YOU!' Harry shouted his patience fraying 'Thank You for saving my life! Without your amazing help I would be either be being tortured or already dead.'

'You're welcome,' Snape replied going back to his paper 'though it was more due to the fact your death would have been quite a major inconvenience to me.'

Harry let out an angry whistle under his breath and stormed from the doorway, he could sense Snape's smirk.

As he turned from the room he heard a voice behind him,

'That was a really big thing you did there Harry,' Sirius said quietly.

'Well I'm all for the bigger acts' Harry snapped 'and I thought you'd gone out.'

'And now I'm back,' Sirius said cheerfully 'aren't you going down to dinner?'

'No, Danny just asked me that,' Harry answered sharply 'I'm not hungry.'

'Don't be silly,' Sirius said striding over to Harry 'come on everyone will be waiting.'

'I really…'

But Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and began pushing him towards the stairs, Harry glowered at Sirius.

'I can walk unaided you know, I am quite aware of which direction the kitchen is located. You know for a servant of Voldemort you're giving me quite a lot of free reign.'

'Would you prefer we lock you in a dungeon?' Sirius asked with a smile 'because we see that as quite a big cliché, and we hate conforming to stereotypes, also we haven't got any dungeons, we do have a basement but we use it for other purposes.'

Harry frowned hard at Sirius who just continued to smile.

'Oh and there's the very important fact you got kicked out of the Voldy club, wasn't there an order to kill you on sight?'

'Yes,' Harry bit off.

'Well that's cleared up few things there then,' Sirius laughed 'and what do you know we've made it to the kitchen.'

'I hate you,' Harry snarled with frustration.

'Don't worry I understand I won't be at the front of a queue for a hug,' Sirius continued with good cheer 'but anyone who spends more than a few weeks with me is always swayed by my leading personality.'

Harry decided it would be best for his own sanity if he just stopped talking. This lasted less than a few seconds for, when on arrival into the kitchen the entire room when completely silent. Most were just surprised he was attending a meal with everyone for the first time, he usually hid in the library and ate later.

'If you like I do tricks.' Harry couldn't resist saying.

This appeared to galvanise some movement and the teenagers quickly averted eyes and went back to starting their meals. Lily beamed at the sight of Harry and ushered the sullen teen to spare seat in-between Danny and an available chair which Sirius sat at. She set a plate of food in front of Harry but hesitated slightly when it came to put the knife and fork down. Harry rolled his eyes and said loudly.

'I realize my track record isn't the best when it comes to knives, but I usually tend to constrain myself attacking people with cutlery.'

Lily remained unruffled but passed him the knife and fork, Harry took them off her wordlessly and began to slowly cut his meat, it didn't escape his notice that a redhead boy similar to him in age was shovelling the food down his throat as if there was an expected shortage.

A plumper red haired witch seemed to realise what had captured Harry's attention was the revolting table manners of her son and she hastily said,

'Ron eat properly.'

Harry was carefully taking stock of everyone in the room as they ate, the table was mostly filled with children and teens, there was also his mother, the one he assumed to be Molly Weasley and Black. Harry didn't expect any of his questions would be answered so he didn't bother asking though he was getting slightly annoyed at the quick stares he kept receiving.

The door to the kitchen swung open and James reappeared looking more stressed than most had seen him ever before,

'Dumbledore's moved the meeting up, it's happening in thirty minutes,'

'Don't you think you're overreacting?' Harry said making some people jump as he hadn't spoken since receiving his eating utensils.

'NO!' James next to yelled 'I can't believe you would dismiss this so easily.'

'James what's going on?' Lily asked worriedly.

'Oh come on,' Harry yawned 'if I hadn't have told you how I got it you wouldn't even be having this ridiculous crisis.'

James clutched at his hair again and made a small noise that seemed to cross between a scream and cry.

'Prongs what's the matter?' Sirius said standing up 'what's happened?'

'I can't say it here,' James replied shaking his head.

'Would you like me to?' Harry asked calmly.

'NO!' James shouted again 'the less people know the better.'

'Or is it the less children know the better?' Harry enquired.

James glared at him 'it puts you in even more danger if more people than necessary are aware of certain facts.'

Unable to resist baiting his dad Harry said 'Oh the fact that my sca…'

Before he could finish the sentence James whipped his wand out and shot a silencing charm at him. Harry waved his wrist and cancelled the charm but decided to hold his tongue.

'You are not going to tell anyone else Harry,' James warned before turning to the three adults 'it's regarding something very important.'

'I feel so humbled that you would regard it as so important.' Harry said with a voice of faked awe.

James shot him a look and Harry went back to his food.

'Dad what's going on?' Jamie asked curiously

Sirius shook his head at his son and said to James 'is Moony back yet?'

'No' James replied 'but he's expected back within the next ten minutes.'

--

Dinner was finished within the next five minutes and the Order members rushed the under seventeen year olds upstairs. Harry ignored them as most of them hurried up the stairs where he supposed they would hold their own meeting, he had his own plan.

Many people were not aware that Harry had two animagus forms, there was the dragon/grim hybrid to his ever thankfulness a black snake, this form was the hardest to control for him was extremely draining for him to use. However he had used it on a number of occasions to glean delicate information from his enemies.

Harry disillusioned himself like he had done previously, this time however he was going to be sure to avoid Mad-Eye and his swivelling eye to avoid the disastrous consequences of his last attempt.

Harry first snuck down the stairs in his grim/dragon form which made it easier to navigate the stairs. People were already beginning to descend the stairs to the basement and making sure he stayed close to the wall Harry hurried down with them, he realised that he recognised most of them from his time under Voldemort, he almost snorted at the irony.

Once he got into the basement he quickly ran over to a dark corner and changed into his snake form which took up far less room, had less chance of being spotted, and was less obvious to reveal him as who he actually was if he was spotted.

It was another ten minutes before they were finally ready to start, this would not have been acceptable in Voldemort's meetings, if one was called then people were there instantly, if they were late they were tortured, Simple.

The werewolf Lupin stood first following a quick introduction from Dumbledore, he went over his work with the werewolves that seemed set to follow Voldemort, Harry found this section more trivial, he already knew how many werewolves were on Voldemort's side and who was truly useful.

An elderly witch spoke next about her findings on the magical signature that was found in the alley with Snape, it couldn't be identified to one particular person, Harry rolled his eyes as he curled his tail beneath him, he could feel his magic literally trickling away as he sat there.

Finally his father gave his announcement.

'Today we discovered the wizard who was spoken about in the prophesy,' he said evenly.

'Well that's excellent!' someone shouted 'that means we know who had the power to defeat Voldemort!'

'This means we can win the war!' came another excited shriek '_Neither can live while the other survives_. That was what the prophesy said it means they have to destroy him!'

Harry felt as if someone had punched him, he had to kill Voldemort, sure the man was a raging psychotic and a mass murderer who hadn't hesitated when it came to teaching Harry a few _lessons_ but he was still his master. He had the dark mark burned onto his arm to prove it, regardless of the fact Voldemort wanted him dead.

He was in serious trouble.

Dumbledore got to his feet his face was grave and some of the excitement died down as the members of the Order seemed to realise what they were about to here would not be to their liking.

'My friends I must tell you,' Dumbledore said calmly but grimly 'that this person may refuse to participate regardless of the fact he will be signing his own death warrant, but he really is the only person who can destroy Voldemort once and for all.'

'Who is it?' Kingsley asked.

Dumbledore stared at the group for a few more moments before saying 'Harry Potter.'

As expected the Order exploded into noise and Harry heard more than a few people shout about him being a murderer and so dark he was certainly evil.

'The boy won't do it!' Mad-Eye shouted to Dumbledore 'he'll be more concerned with saving his own skin!'

Shouts of agreement followed.

'Sadly Alastor, Mr Potter has no choice, he has already been cast out by Voldemort after trying to escape his Headquarters, the prophesy stands true, he has to fight whether he wants to or not.'

'Why would Voldemort keep him so close knowing Harry has the power to destroy him?' Sirius asked.

'I can only assume that Voldemort meant to keep Harry under his control, I believe he hoped if he could dictate Harry's actions to benefit his own plan, his intention may have been that if Harry ever got out of control he would kill him, I think we can see this by his order for his immediate death after Harry came back to us voluntarily.' Dumbledore answered looking worn.

'Yes but how can we tell this isn't part of You-Know-Who's scheme?' a wizard near the front demanded 'have the boy infiltrate us and plant false information before betraying us to **Him**?'

'We can only hope that that is not the case,' Dumbledore intervened before Sirius or James launched themselves angrily at the wizard 'but in my opinion I do not believe this is the case, Voldemort did not know Severus would intervene and help Harry escape, that night he just wanted Harry and he wanted him dead.'

Harry felt numb inside as he tried to process everything he had learnt but the words just kept swimming around in his head.

A quarter of an hour later of meaningless questions on the matter the meeting ended and Harry made his way up the stairs back in his other form.

He barely made it upstairs in time as James had gone ahead and was knocking on his bedroom door as he passed, Harry quickly bolted up the stairs and changed back into his human form, he threw the charm of himself and dived onto a seat.

When James came into the library thirty seconds later he relaxed as he saw Harry seated at a chair flicking through a book, what he didn't notice was that Harry was slightly out of breath.

'Hi Harry the meetings over if you want to come down,' he said even though he knew Harry wouldn't.

'No thanks,' Harry replied impassively 'I'm fine here.'

'Is your back hurting you?' James asked as he noticed Harry was sitting slightly uncomfortably.

'No,' came the expressionless answer.

James nodded his head and left the library to check on the others upstairs.

As soon as he had gone Harry yanked the book out which had been digging into his partially healed back while he had been talking to James, he hadn't noticed the huge tomb when he had jumped onto the chair hastily.

He was exhausted though, lack of exercise and poor health had left him weakened and the cross animagus transformations hadn't helped, Harry shakily made his way down the stairs to his bedroom his mind still whirring.

--

**This story will never be abandoned as I am adamant I will finish it, though if anyone as any really good plot ideas I'm all ears.**

**Please don't give up on my story as I will update regularly from now on –hopefully.**

**Please keep reading Luv SpikyStar x x **


End file.
